AWOTU
by Aanaleigh
Summary: How can one fifteen year old girl cause a war between gods? Easy. Her mother. being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This whole story is being rewritten. I will be posting it as a new story, so this one will still be avaiable for reading...that is if you really want to read a horrible story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PJO...sadly. However, I do own Chloe, she was created from the depths of my imagination. Anyway, please enjoy my story. BTW this is not my first fanfiction, merely the first one I've uploaded.**

The sky was dark with storm clouds, thunder sounding almost every other minute, and the lightning forked terribly across the sky. I sat in my room, a candle sitting on my windowsill, giving me just enough light to write my note.

_Dear Dad, _

_I can't stand living with you anymore, I don't think that I can handle all the arguments with mom. I'm off to spend time with maybe grandma. I'm not coming back home. Ever. _

_Chloe_

The letter finished, I folded it up and placed it on my bed. I was already dressed for the horrible weather, and I had a backpack fully stocked with food, water, clothes, and money. I blew out the candle, sending my room into darkness, with only the lightning lighting it up every few minutes. I pushed open my window as far as it would go, then pulling myself out, I jumped wildly for the tree there.

Thankfully, I caught the tree, and managed to climb down easily. I had to sneak around to the front of the house, but as I passed the open kitchen window, I heard my mom and dad argue yet again. This time I stopped to listen.

"Rachel, I've made it clear before that you cannot be mean to Chloe, she's only 15 for goodness sakes, and she's not your daughter, she's mine!"

"My God, Andy, you treat her differently than the twins, haven't you noticed that? They certainly have. Chloe needs to be treated the same as everyone else in this house. That means she will get in trouble for skipping all her classes at school, and she will-"

"She skips the classes because she can't follow along. You won't let me get help for her ADHD or her Dyslexia, and she still goes to Mythology class."

The yelling continued on for another few minutes. It finally ended with my dad sighing and saying, "I'm sending her away to a camp in a few days. If she chooses they allow campers to spend the year there. I need to go speak to her."

That's when I scrammed. I wasn't going to stick around to see what his reaction to me being gone was.

I took off running down the street, turning onto a dead-end road that led to the woods. I loved running, I never got tired of it, and I could run for hours and only feel slightly tired.

Finally though, I did stop running. It had been a couple hours now, so I figured I was far away enough not to be caught.

Alone in the woods, I felt happy. There was no one to come yell at me for no reason, also no step-mother to yell at me because I couldn't sit still for ten minutes. I sat down on the ground, not minding the uncomfortable ness. I closed my eyes to rest, and soon found myself fast asleep.

I awoke hours later to something throwing me across the clearing. I looked up, no longer tired at all. Standing before me were three dog like creatures, but they were much larger.

Hellhounds, I realized. They answered to Hades. But, that stuff wasn't real, it was just a myth, something people thought up eons ago to explain things like the weather. At this moment though, I believed myths to be true.

I backed away from the hellhounds, while searching for something to fight with. They snarled and bared their teeth at me and slowly walked foreword. I stepped back until I hit a tree. The tree provided some cover from the now just spitting rain, so I wasn't getting rain in my eyes anymore. But that wasn't concerning me anymore.

One of the hellhounds jumped towards me. I raised my arms to protect my face, but it wasn't necessary. The hellhound was lying on the ground just a couple feet away, a silver arrow sticking out of his head. Another hellhound went down the same way, but the third ran off.

A ground of young girls walked into the clearing. They were all wearing silver camouflage, and holding silver bows. One of the girls had silver braided into her hair, this one stepped foreword and extra couple steps than the rest.

"Phoebe, Nellie, go after the one that got away," she ordered.

Two girls, one with short black hair, and the other with long blonde hair ran off in the direction of the hellhound.

The rest came towards me. With my back against the tree, I had no where I could run away from these girls. I looked at them, a terrified expression on my face.

"We're setting up camp, just beyond those trees," the girl ordered.

This time, almost all of the girls walked off into the trees. The only two that were left were the girl who had been ordering everyone about, and another girl, who looked to be around 14. She had auburn hair, like mine, and silver grey eyes, also just like mine.

"Who are you?" the first girl asked.

"C-Chloe Anderson," I stammered.

The girl looked at me coolly. "My name is Thalia," she said shortly.

The younger girl didn't do anything. She just looked at me, a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" Thalia asked me.

Now I turned defensive. "It doesn't matter."

Thalia glared at me, and took a step closer, but the other girl stopped her. "Thalia, why don't you go supervise the girls setting up camp. I will talk to Chloe."

Thalia looked like she was about to protest, but was cut off by a look from the younger girl. With a parting glare, Thalia walked off into the trees where the rest of the girls were.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt," the girl said, her eyes flashing.

"One of the Greek Goddesses, but I though that myths weren't true, they were just stories that people made up to explain things," I replied.

Artemis shook her head. "No, child, we are real. And because you know that, you are in great danger. Those were Hades' hellhounds. They were sent to kill you." She looked up at the sky. "And the Gods are fighting."

"What are they fighting about?" I asked, my curiosity sparked.

Artemis looked back at me. Hate flashed in her eyes, but disappeared just as fast, replaced with sadness. "They are fighting because someone has broken an oath."

"Oh." I stood in silence for a minute. Looking behind the Goddess, I saw my backpack, lying on the ground. I wanted to go get it, and continue on my way, but I was too scared to move.

Artemis followed my line of sight. She noticed how scared I was and she went and got my bag for me. As she handed it to me, I didn't feel as scared as I did before.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Come with me," she ordered.

Artemis walked to the camp that the other girls had set up. I followed right behind her. The camp set up, all the girls were sitting around a fire, waiting silently for Artemis to come.

I sat down on one of the logs, next to Thalia. As soon as I did, the other two girls, Phoebe, and Nellie came back, bearing bad news.

Phoebe knelt in front of Artemis in greeting, then stood up. "I have bad news, Lady Artemis. The hellhound that Thalia sent us to kill got away. There was someone in the woods, waiting for it, he disappeared when the creature reached him, taking it with him."

Artemis frowned. She gestured for the two girls to take a seat, then got ready for what she was going to say.

"As a couple of you may have noticed, we are on our way to Camp Half-Blood. This girl, Chloe just furthers our need to go there. The gods are fighting, and I've no doubt that it is Hera who leads this one. Someone has broken an oath, and it is not being taken lightly." Here, Artemis looked a bit sad again. "I have business I need to attend to in Olympus and I don't want to leave you girls wandering around alone, not when someone may take out their revenge against you girls."

Thalia interrupted. "But, why would someone want to take revenge on us?"

Artemis didn't get mad at Thalia for interrupting; instead she took a breath and continued. "You all will be staying at Camp Half-Blood until further notice." Then she answered Thalia's question. "Someone may want to take revenge on you because of me. I broke my oath."

All the girls began talking at once.

Artemis didn't stop them. She gave one hateful glance at me, then walked away to the largest tent in the camp.

Thalia poked me in the arm. "Chloe, will you come with me please?"

I stood up silently and followed Thalia. She led me to Artemis's tent. She walked in without announcing herself, dragging me along behind her.

"Lady Artemis, what are we to do with this girl?"

Artemis looked up from her spot on the floor. She regarded me for a moment then looked at Thalia. "Leave her here. I would like to talk to her."

Thalia nodded. She let go of my arm, then left the tent.

"I am greatly sorry," Artemis said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

Artemis stood up. She walked over and sat on her bed, gesturing for me to join her. I didn't refuse.

"I never meant to break my oath, I don't even remember how it happened. I hoped to hide it from my father. Now that you have run away from home, that has failed. The only thing I can do is take you to the camp and pray that you will be safe there."

"I'm your daughter?" I asked.

Artemis nodded.

"How come no one told me?" Hurt sounded in every word that I said. I didn't mean for it to, it just did.

"For your safety."

For several minutes, it was utterly silent.

"Chloe, it's late, why don't you get some sleep." With a snap of her fingers, a bed appeared a couple feet away.

I kicked of my shoes and climbed in, sleep engulfing me as my head hit the pillow.

_An older woman was pacing angrily. She kept shooting glares at the others around her. _

"_Stop pacing, you'll get your say in a few minutes."_

_The woman stopped and sat down in a throne next to a tall man._

"_Where is Artemis?" the man asked._

_A second later, in the only empty seat, a young girl who looked to be only 14, appeared. It was Artemis. "Sorry, Father, I had some business to attend to."_

"_Very well. Let's get this started. Hera,"_

_The older woman stood up again. "We are here today to discuss something very important, the breaking of an oath." Artemis's face went pale. "Artemis vowed thousands of years ago to never marry and to never have a child. However, just hours ago, we learned of a young girl who-"_

"_Hera, that's enough," Artemis stood up. "I have something to say to you all."_

_Zeus nodded his head at her._

"_Yes, it is true. I broke my oath. But, I do not remember it happening. I don't wish this to become something it shouldn't. This has nothing to do with most of you. Therefore, Zeus, I wish to have an audience of only you and my brother, Apollo."_

_Zeus gave a half-smile at Artemis. Hera opened her mouth to respond, but Zeus beat her to it. "Wish granted my daughter."_

_Everyone in the room disappeared, except those who Artemis specified._

"_What do you plan to do with this daughter of yours?"_

"_What everyone else has. She will go to Camp Half-blood and train. If anyone complains about it then I will make her one of my Hunters."_

"_I see," Zeus replied. "There will be a trial however. Hera and Athena will not let you rest until you have some sort of punishment."_

_Artemis looked down. "I know."_

_Then Apollo spoke up. "But, Zeus, Hera and Athena cannot complain. Do they forget that it was Artemis's wish to remain a maiden forever, and that you said she may retract it at any moment?"_

"_No, I do not believe they remember."_

"_Do you even remember why I made that wish in the first place?" Artemis asked her brother._

_Apollo nodded, while Zeus just looked confused._

It was now that I woke up. Thalia was standing there, shaking me. When I finally sat up, she stepped away.

"Chloe, where is Lady Artemis?"

**AN: Okay, so it's a bit fast right now, but it will slow down later. Please, please review, good ones though. No being mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PJO that appear here. **

I looked at Thalia, seeing her alarmed expression, I opened my mouth and spoke quickly. "She's in a meeting with Apollo, and Zeus right now," my words almost slurring together.

"How do you know this?" Thalia asked.

Quickly I explained to her my dream.

Thalia sighed. "I guess we start leaving then. Lady Artemis will catch up to us soon." With that, Thalia left the tent.

I pulled my backpack over and searched through it to find my extra clothes. Quickly I changed into them, stuffing yesterday's in my bag. I tied my shoes on my feet and with my bag on my back, I left Artemis's tent.

Already the Hunters had cleaned up camp. Once I left the largest tent, they began packing it very fast. Soon, there was nothing there to even guess that a camp had existed only hours ago.

I waited patiently while the Hunters readied themselves to travel. Finally, Thalia came to tell me it was time to leave.

As we began walking, I looked at everything around me, not wanting to miss a thing. I could feel someone's eyes on me at all times, yet when I looked around at the Hunters none were looking at me. Thalia glanced at me from time to time, just to be sure I was still here, but I didn't think that she really cared.

When the sun was straight above us, Thalia stopped for a short rest. Everyone had something to eat and drink. Everyone that is, but me. I had no food, nor did anyone offer me any.

So, when everyone was finished, we all stood to start walking again, I was still hungry, but I'd been hungrier in the past. On days where my dad would disappear for days to a business meeting, my step-mom would normally lock me in my room, and I'd hardly get any food. When my dad came home, my bitch of a step-mom would say that I locked myself in my room, and refused to eat. He, of course, believed her.

This time, the pace we were walking was faster than earlier. I suppose it was because it was the afternoon, and the Hunters just wanted to get to their campsite in a hurry.

Of course, my theory was wrong.

Standing in the middle of our path was some sort of monster. A manticore, if I could remember correctly. Right away, Thalia had her bow out, and was aiming at him. All the Hunters followed her actions.

The manticore laughed. "I am not her for you, silly girl. I am here for _her_." When he said her, he whipped his leathery tail, throwing spikes straight at me.

I reacted out of instinct. And right now, it was telling me to hide. I ran behind the nearest tree. My heart was beating faster than normal. I was having trouble getting my breath.

That was a manticore. A piece of myth, it shouldn't really be around. Of course, it was dumb of me to think that. Hadn't I already gone through the whole 'myths are true' thought process. The fact that I was the daughter of a Goddess should have been more than enough. But who was I to believe something without proof.

"Phoebe, get that girl out of here. Keep heading for camp," I heard Thalia yell.

Moments later, the girl with the short black hair ran around my tree. She didn't waste time grabbing my wrist and pulling me away. I just let her. I had no desire to stay near that monster, not when there was nothing that I could do against him.

We had been running for nearly five minutes when Phoebe finally slowed to a walk. She continued to hold my wrist and walk toward the direction of the camp.

"Chloe, do you know how to shoot a bow?" she asked, curiosity coloured her voice.

I nodded, then realizing that Phoebe wasn't looking at me, I answered out loud. "Yes. I've been going to archery since I was seven."

Phoebe nodded, as if she suspected it. After several moments of silence, Phoebe spoke again. "Are you ready to continue? I cannot disobey an order from Thalia." Phoebe winced a little at a thought she had, but did not share with me.

"I am ready. I don't tire easily," I replied.

Phoebe smiled at me before she began running again. I followed closely behind her.

I concentrated on my running this time, not on my surroundings. I loved the night time, it gave me more energy than anything else. I suppose that would make sense, though I refused to even think about that.

"Do you think that everyone else is okay?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"Of course, we all know how to fight. A manticore is nothing, I just hope that it takes him a long time to regenerate. I'm not particularly fond of coming across them," Phoebe answered.

We continued on in silence for a while. Long enough for me to stop counting the minutes that is. Finally, Phoebe slowed down to a walk. It was now that I realized that we had reached our destination.

The woods were silent, not a single noise. I had always been told that silence in the forest means that something bad is going to happen. Which, of course it did.

Moments after the silence began, a tall girl jumped out of some bushes, a sword in her hand pointed at Phoebe, though the girl was keeping a close eye on me as well.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

Phoebe raised her hands to the girl could see them. "I am Phoebe, a Hunter of Artemis, and this is Chloe, a new camper."

I stared at the sword in the girls hand as she lowered it.

"I guess that means I have to take you to the Big House," the girl sounded disappointed.

She turned and began to lead us through the woods at a fast pace. She didn't stop to wait and see if we were following her. When the trees thinned enough that I could see better, I noticed that the girl was actually quite small. She was tall, but extremely skinny. She also had light brown hair that was tied up into a messy bun on the back of her head. She was dressed in all black; that was what had kept her hidden in the trees.

The girl led us to a large house in the middle of a clearing. I couldn't see the colours very well, but it looked like it was painted with some dark colour.

The front door opened, and an older man in a wheel chair opened it. He let all three of us pass.

I squinted in the sudden light, trying to protect my eyes from getting hurt.

"Ah, Phoebe, what bring you to us tonight?" the man asked.

"Chiron, this is Chloe Fletcher. We found her being attacked by hellhounds," Phoebe replied.

"We?" Chiron asked. "Are the rest of the Hunters with you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I was ordered to bring Chloe here, everyone else we be around shortly. Lady Artemis has ordered that we stay at camp until she calls for us."

Chiron nodded at Phoebe then turned to the girl who brought us here. "Lynda, do you mind taking to the Hermes cabin, she is undetermined is she not?" Chiron looked back at Phoebe.

"Actually sir that is something we need to discuss…" Phoebe glanced at Lynda, then back at Chiron. "In private."

"Very well. Lynda, go continue patrolling. Keep an eye out for the rest of the Hunters."

Lynda glared at Phoebe for a moment then walked away.

"Tell me, please," Chiron asked.

"It is Lady Artemis's wish that Chloe remain with the Hunters until she returns," was all Phoebe said.

Chiron just nodded. "It is late. Please, go to cabin 8, we will talk more in the morning."

Just as Phoebe went to open the door, it opened and standing in the doorway was Thalia, and behind her the rest of the Hunters.

"Thank the gods, you are alright, Phoebe. As soon as you both took off, it wouldn't fight us anymore. Instead it began chasing you. I hoped it that you would make it here with no trouble," Thalia managed to say.

Something seemed off about her though. She looked extremely pale, and it was only when she collapsed that I noticed. The side of her shirt was drenched in blood.

**A/N: So there you go, chapter two. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, like I said, it does mean a lot to me. And to everyone else who has read my story, please hit the review button. I am dying of curiosity to know what you think of my story...is it good, bad, okay? I need to know these things so I can make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

One of the Hunter's had caught Thalia before she hit the floor. For a whole thirty seconds, no one did anything. Then, suddenly, I found myself doing the most work.

I immediately took Thalia from the Hunter who caught her, and turned to Chiron. Chiron directed me to a bedroom on the first floor. Carefully, I lowered her onto the bed.

"Phoebe, get some nectar and ambrosia. Someone else please go find Mr. D, or Andy from the Apollo cabin," Chiron ordered.

I pulled up Thalia's shirt to reveal her wound. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought, but I still had a hard time looking at it. It looked worse than the time I impaled myself on a tree. Someone had sharpened a branch, and I fell onto it. But I didn't need to look at Thalia's wound for long.

Her eyelids fluttered, and I looked up. "Lady Artemis?" she whispered, lifting up her arm.

"No," I replied, taking her hand. "I'm Chloe, remember?"

Thalia closed her eyes again and nodded. A moment later, she let out a small whimper. I saw at the corner of my eye Chiron looking closely at her wound, very carefully he's poked at the edge. I think to actually see if she could still feel pain because once she made that small noise, he backed away.

Phoebe then rushed in the room, a small baggie filled with small golden cubes, and a plastic water bottle that contained a golden liquid.

Chiron took the water bottle and opened it. Carefully, he propped Thalia up and raised the bottle to her lips. She drank it slowly, and she only drank a quarter of the fluid. Next Phoebe handed Chiron a small gold cube, which he gave to Thalia.

Almost immediately, Thalia's injury began healing up. She opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered so low that I wasn't even sure I heard her.

"Come, we will leave Thalia to heal. Until tomorrow, she will remain here. The rest of you report to cabin 8," Chiron said, leading Phoebe and I out to the rest of the Hunters.

Phoebe stopped and spoke up against Chiron. "But, Thalia will do much better in our care."

"If Thalia is in your care, then I cannot get someone who knows how to heal be sure she is alright," Chiron replied.

At that moment, a Hunter stepped through the group. Behind her was a young boy. He couldn't be more than 16 at the most. His light brown hair was a mess, and his clothes wrinkled.

"Ah, Andy, thank you for coming. If you could just wait a moment over there," Chiron gestured to Thalia's door. "Then I will be with you in a moment." Now he turned his look back on all the Hunters. "Go to your cabin. Thalia will be here in the morning. Besides, Chloe looks dead on her feet."

Phoebe said nothing. Angry, she grabbed my wrist again, and pulled me away.

It was true. I felt dead on my feet, must be from all the running, though that had never bugged me before. I could barely look around me as Phoebe led me to the cabin. The last thing I remembered was lying on a bed, and falling straight to sleep.

"_This is a dilemma," Zeus sighed._

_Apollo sat on his seat again. Hera was still not giving up her argument, and neither was Athena. The pair of them were teaming up against Artemis._

_Once more, Artemis stood up to interrupt the two goddesses. Hera shot Artemis a glare so full of hate, Apollo was even surprised that Artemis gave no indication that she noticed._

"_I have other things that need attending to that listen to you two argue. What's done is done, you can't go back," Artemis stated. She turned to Zeus. "May I please leave? I told my Hunters that I wouldn't be gone long."_

_Zeus nodded. He glanced at Hera and Athena, both of who were now arguing against him on letting her go. "Enough," he thundered. "I'm getting bored of all this nonsense. We are having a trial later this week, so there is no reason to be here now. All of you have business to attend to, and I suggest you leave now."_

_No one wanted to face Zeus's wrath, and everyone except for Artemis, Apollo, and Hera disappeared._

"_Thank you brother," Artemis looked at Apollo, a smile half forming on her face._

_Apollo's heart reached out to his sister. He couldn't stand the look of sadness on her face. He stole a glance at Zeus, and instantly disappeared._

"_Zeus, you cannot allow her to just walk away like this," Hera was complaining loudly to Zeus._

"_I have had enough of this, if you do not wish her to just walk away, then you talk to her yourself." With that, Zeus disappeared._

_With a murdering look on her face, Hera turned and looked at Artemis. "You are ruining everything."_

_Artemis sighed. "How?"_

_Hera took a moment to calm herself before speaking again. "I have hated you since before you were born, Zeus is my husband, and yet, he still gives in to your whims."_

"_He is my father," Artemis pointed out._

_That answer did not lie well with Hera. "I cannot harm you because of the ancient laws, but I can harm your daughter." Hera grinned, a plan forming in her head on how she could get back at Artemis for everything._

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead," Phoebe's voice sounded right next to my head.

I opened my eyes and sat up. A moment too late, I realized I was lying on the bottom bunk, and my forehead was headed directly to a wooden plank.

Pain was all I could think about as I slipped off of my bed and stood up. It only took a couple minutes for the dots in front of my eyes to go away.

"Chloe, you need to get dressed, Lady Artemis is with Chiron, and she would like to speak with you," Phoebe said urgently.

I nodded, still half-asleep. I picked up my backpack and dug around until I found an extra pair of clothes. Without thought, I stripped out of my clothes, and put the new ones on. I didn't worry about brushing my hair, I just gathered it up into a messy bun, no one would notice anyway.

Phoebe was standing by the door, waiting not so patiently, for me. When I was finished, Phoebe walked with me as far as the open door of the Big House.

"I'll be back at the cabin," Phoebe said, just before walking away.

She hadn't needed to say anything to me, but she chose to anyway.

Taking a deep breath I walked inside the Big House.

Just off to the left was a living room, it was there that everyone was sitting, waiting for me.

Chiron was still sitting in his wheelchair, his back to me. On one of the cream coloured couches, sat Artemis, she flicked a smile my way when I walked in. Sitting on the other couch, was another God, I could tell this much, but I wasn't sure who he was. He was sipping a can of diet coke.

Chiron had turned around and was giving me a slight smile. "Hello, Chloe."

"How is Thalia?" was the first thing I asked.

"She is fine," Artemis answered.

I didn't reply. Instead Chiron told me to go sit down, which I did. I sat on the very edge of the couch that Artemis was sitting on.

"Now, may I ask why you requested that Chloe stay with you and your Hunters in Cabin 8?" Chiron asked.

Artemis looked confused for a moment, then regained her composure. "Well, of course. The children here are required to sleep in the cabin dedicated to their parent, are they not?"

"Well, yes, but-" Chiron stopped mid-sentence. "Chloe is your daughter?"

Chiron sounded so confused; I couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. Next to me, Artemis was also having trouble keeping a straight face.

"But, how did this happen?" Chiron managed to get out.

"I do not know," Artemis answered, all serious now. "But I accept Chloe as my daughter."

At her words, above my head, a silver symbol appeared. It featured a drawn bow, and a silver deer.

"It's official now then I suppose," Chiron sighed.

Artemis raised her head. "Is there a problem, Chiron?" she asked.

"No, no, no problem, Lady Artemis, just, what do the other gods have to say about this?"

"It will be resolved," Artemis answered.

"I couldn't care less either way," the other god spoke up.

Artemis smiled at me. "I gathered as much, Dionysus."

I didn't speak the whole time, instead my mind was elsewhere. On my father mainly, and my siblings, I was curious about my dad's reaction when he learned of my disappearance.

"I suggest, Chloe, that you pay more attention to this conversation," Artemis's voice was right next to me.

I jumped almost a foot in the air. Chiron shook his head; a small on his face, Artemis was also smiling. Only Dionysus remained with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"We're going on a tour of the camp," Chiron announced to me. "Although first, if you would like you may step in and see Thalia."

I nodded, and stood up. "Thank you."

Hurrying form the room, I rushed into Thalia's room. Thalia was sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling her shoes back on her feet.

She looked up at my entrance. "Hello Chloe," she said her voice even.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged. "I'm fine now. I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if Sarah hadn't tripped over that tree root. But, thank you Chloe."

"What for? I didn't do anything?" I was confused now.

"You're the one who took control first. Sure you may have only carried me in here, but by doing that, you cleared everyone's minds and helped them do what needed to be done," Thalia explained to me.

I still didn't really understand, but I nodded like I did. "Oh. It was my fault that the manticore attacked in the first place, so you getting hurt was my fault."

Thalia just shook her head and smiled. "It could have happened whether you were there or not."

"Thalia, were you planning to go somewhere?" a voice behind me asked.

I jumped out of the way and turned around. Standing just outside the door was Artemis. When I moved, she walked into the room.

"Well, my lady, I was going to go check on-"

"They are fine, my dear," Artemis shook her head. "You on the other hand could still use some rest. The poison isn't fully gone from your system yet."

"I feel fine though," Thalia argued.

Artemis smiled at Thalia. "Rest, I will not leave until you are better." She looked away from Thalia, and looked at me. "I suggest you go and learn your way around camp."

I nodded, and left, waving at Thalia as I disappeared out the door. I looked up at the front door to see some_thing _waiting for me.

It had the body of a horse, but the torso and head of a man. A centaur, actually. When he turned around, I realized it was Chiron.

"Let's go, Chloe," Chiron said, leading the way outside.

After a moment's hesitation, I followed.

**Well there you go folks, chapter three. Thank you to all have who have reviewed my story so far. Anyway, I think the updating once a day thing is going to be coming to an end soon.. My mom is getting annoyed with me going on the internet every night. But I'm going to try and continue it. I am really enjoying writing this story. Maybe its the fact that I get to continually read my favourite myths over and over to be sure I don't screw anything up...**

**Anyway, please hit the review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PJO.**

The first thing that Chiron showed me was the archery range. I smiled, knowing that this was where I would be spending most of my time. He also showed me the arena for sword fighting, and a climbing wall that every several minutes, lava would flow down it. My eyes had widened at that one, there was something I wasn't looking foreword to.

"Here is your schedule, Chloe, please be sure not to skip any of your lessons. It would end very badly on your part," Chiron warned, handing me a sheet of paper that I folded up and stuffed in my pocket. "Now, any minute a bell will go off signalling breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, sir," I said, my stomach feeling funny at the mention of food.

"It's Chiron. You must eat something," Chiron pressed.

I shook my head. "I-I think it would be best if I drank a bit of water, I can't stomach any food at the moment, sir," I said.

Chiron sighed. "Very well." The bell that Chiron had mention went off just as he finished speaking. "Walk with me, you may go take a seat at your table with the Hunters."

We walked silently to where all the tables were sitting. Already it seemed like everyone was there, though a couple were still arriving. Chiron pointed me to the Artemis table, and I went and took a seat on the very end, a little away from the Hunters.

"Chloe, are you alright, you look a little pale?" Phoebe moved down so she was sitting right next to me.

"I'm just feeling a little sick," I answered.

Phoebe reached for the glass that was in front of me. She muttered something under her breath, and it appeared full of a clear liquid. She passed it to me. "Water," she explained.

I took it and took a small sip gratefully.

Keeping quiet the whole time, I listened to Phoebe talk with another Hunter sitting across from me. Every few minutes I would take another sip of water. From what I gathered from Phoebe's conversation, they were talking about something they could do while here. Phoebe and the other girl, Eleanor, I believe her name was, were planning to spend most of their time practicing their archery. Phoebe wasn't the best at it, though she'd been training for close to fifty years. Eleanor was promising to help her out.

Getting bored, I dug through my pocket until I found the paper Chiron had handed me, I pulled it out and unfolded it. Silently, I quickly read through today's, Thursday's, schedule.

_9:00am – 9:30am: Breakfast_

_10:00am – 11:25am: Archery_

_11:30am – 12:30pm: Lunch_

_12:35pm – 1:55pm: Sword fighting_

_2:00pm – 2:30pm: Climbing wall_

_2:35pm – 3:35pm: Ancient Greek_

_3:40pm – 5:00pm: Free Time_

_5:10pm – 6:00om: Dinner_

_6:30pm – 9:30pm: Campfire_

_11:00pm: Lights out_

"Wow, you don't even get a bit of slack for you're first day," Phoebe commented.

I looked up at her. "Yeah, I suppose. What am I suppose to do during free time?"

"You could go with Ellie and I to the archery range," Phoebe suggested.

I smiled, I was happy that she was trying to include me. "Alright, I guess."

Phoebe smiled at me.

I folded the paper up again, and stuffed it back in my pocket. Looking around, I noticed that most of the campers had disappeared. Breakfast was over. I had half an hour to get to archery.

Getting up, I stretched a little before looking at Phoebe who was also getting up.

"I'll meet you there in a little while, okay? I'm going with Chloe."

Phoebe took my hand, and pulled me towards our cabin. "Come on," she smiled.

"Why?" I grumbled. I wasn't a huge fan to being dragged places that I didn't particularly wanted to go. But none the less, I allowed Phoebe to pull me along.

"Take your pony-tail out," she ordered when I was sitting on the front step of the cabin. Reluctantly, I did as I was told. While I pulled the pony-tail from my messy hair, Phoebe ran inside and came out moments later with a hair brush and several more plain black elastics.

I sat still for almost ten minutes while Phoebe worked on doing my hair. Finally, I was told I could come inside and look in a mirror.

The mirror in the bathroom showed me a pretty girl with her auburn hair done up in a simple, yet complicated braid. Pulling her hair away from her face made it easier to notice the actual colour of her grey eyes. They were the small colour as the moon.

"Wow, Phoebe, hoe did you do that?"

Phoebe smiled, clearly happy that I wasn't mad at her for doing my hair in the first place. "I used to do that with my own hair and my little sisters before I became a Hunter. It'll keep your hair out of your face, but I don't suggest crawling around in the underbrush, you'll end up with sticks in your hair."

"Noted," I replied.

Phoebe and I walked back out of the bathroom. No one had been in the cabin when we entered, and we didn't hear the door open, but standing in the middle of the room stood Artemis. Phoebe bowed slightly.

"Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled at her. "I need a word with Chloe, alone. Do you mind waiting outside?"

"Of course, my lady," Phoebe replied. She walked over and opened the door, slipping out, then closing it quietly behind her.

"Phoebe did an amazing job with your hair, Chloe," Artemis said. She went and sat on a bed, then waited for me to come closer. I did.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked.

Artemis regarded me for a moment before replying. "Yes, actually. I'm leaving soon. I wanted to give you a couple things before I left."

I shook my head. "You don't have to give me anything."

Artemis smiled at me. "Don't be silly. You're my daughter, of course I do. First off is this." Artemis stood up. "Normally I would have you swear an oath first, but as you are not joining my Hunter's it would be pointless. Unless you would like to join?"

I shook my head yet again. "No, I think I would rather stay here for a while. I am not interested in boys though, I don't believe I ever will be."

"I see, anyway," Artemis looked at me, her face unreadable.

Then, suddenly, I felt different. The room filled with a silver light, and after a couple minutes, disappeared. When it was completely gone, I looked down at myself. My skin, normally pale as it is, had a slight silver glow to it. Not to mention, I felt stronger than I ever had before.

"Wha- what was that?" I asked.

Artemis didn't answer me, however, she did smile. "Now for your other gift. Hold out your hand, Chloe."

Slowly I held out my right hand. Artemis waved her own hand over mine, and when she stepped back, a bright light flashed and in my hand was a silver bow. Around it were carvings of wolves.

"You will find that you can make it appear and disappear at will, along with arrows," Artemis explained to me.

"I stared at the carvings. "Thank you…" I paused. "Mother."

Artemis smiled at me. "Be safe, my child." With that, she turned and walked out.

Within seconds, Phoebe came rushing back in, an exciting look on her face. "Did she do what I think she did?" Phoebe asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but if I don't get a move on, I'm going to be late."

I began walking out of the cabin, Phoebe right on my heels. She came with me the whole way to the archery range where several other kids were waiting.

"Chloe?" Phoebe whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked, hardly paying attention to her, I was more concentrating at not saying anything to the kids staring at me.

"Your skin is still glowing, that's why they're staring," Phoebe told me.

I turned and looked at her. "Well, how do I make it stop?" I asked.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "Stop thinking about it, it'll stop soon. You just have to watch your feelings more."

I sighed, then looked back at the other kids. One of them walked up to me.

"Don't tell him who your mother is," Phoebe whispered in my ear before she disappeared.

"Hi," the boy smiled. He had dark brown hair that he kept slightly longer then what most boys would wear and his green eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm Alexander Theodor, son of Hermes. You?"

"Chloe Fletcher," I answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'll get everyone to introduce themselves before Chiron gets here for class. We're all from the Hermes cabin."

Alexander led me over to everyone else. There were only four other people in the class.

"Okay, guys, this is Chloe, she's knew as you can tell."

Everyone nodded at me, but only one smiled. It was a girl, around my age. She had cropped brown hair, and blue eyes. She was also taller than me, and bigger as well. I felt tiny standing there. Not to mention all the boys were taller as well.

"I'm glad to no longer be the only girl in this class," the girl smiled. "I'm Larissa Lansky."

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

Larissa kept smiling as she introduced the other three. We stood apart because Alexander was talking to the boys. "The boy with really, really short brown hair is Myron, he doesn't talk very much, the redhead standing next to him is Shawn, and the last guy is Leander, he's my twin brother."

"I see. You're lucky to have a sibling," I said, looking at Larissa.

Larissa snorted, and shook her head. "Are you serious, are you an only child or something?"

"Well, actually, I have two half siblings. Christian, he's nine, and Charissa, she's seven. I don't talk to them at all. My step-mom refused to allow me to."

Larissa looked at me, she felt bad for me. That much was easy to see from the look in her eyes. "Oh, that's sad. My foster-parents had two of their own kids, but Leander and I were at least allowed to talk and everything with them."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not like I'm ever going back."

Before Larissa got a chance to ask why, Chiron came up. "Okay guys, go pick out a bow."

I followed Larissa to where the bows were and picked one out that looked alright for me. Larissa handed me a couple arrows and we walked back to Chiron.

"Now, since you are our new student, Chloe, why don't you go first. Just aim at the easy target, the one closest to us."

I frowned and looked at Chiron. "Do you mind if I shoot the hardest one?" I asked.

The hardest target they had was set pretty far back, but I knew I could hit it easily.

Chiron frowned as well. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Very well," Chiron waved his hand at me, signalling me to shoot.

I stepped into the proper stance, the bow drawn, and an arrow nocked. As I took aim, I noticed that the bow didn't feel very sturdy in my hands. I waved that off and double checked my aim. I let go of the arrow, watching as it hit two inches from the very centre of the target.

"Oh, my gods," I heard Larissa whisper behind me.

I turned back to Chiron. "Is it really necessary for me to take this class?"

It took a moment for Chiron to answer me. "Yes, it is. And, very nice shot I might add. Although next time try-"

I interrupted Chiron. "I took archery for close to seven years, I know my form is nearly perfect. I do not need any tips. Besides, it is in my blood to be good at this."

Chiron nodded, though not impressed with my interruption.

I spent the rest of the class helping the Hermes kids with their stances, and aim. I sighed with relief when the bell rung for lunch.

**Chapter four. sweet :D I've now offcially made it longer then my best friend. Haha. Anyway, something I'd like to say is if you don't like my story, or you think it's cliche then please don't waste your telling me in a review, I honestly don't care. And thank you to everyone else who did review.**

**Hit the review button...please. *puppy-dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I do not own any characters from PJO...this is getting more depressing each time I have to say that..**

Sitting down at the Artemis table, most of the Hunter's were already there, chatting away. Sitting amongst them, I noticed Thalia was back. I smiled briefly when she looked at me, but soon I could barely keep my head up. I wasn't tired at all. I just suddenly felt weird.

"Chloe is something wrong?" a voice asked in my ear.

I looked to see that Thalia had come and sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Thalia glared at me. "I can sense your feelings, you're not fine. Please just tell me."

I didn't say anything.

"Chloe, please, if anything were to happen to you, Lady Artemis would be most displeased," Thalia pleaded.

I sighed. "I can't really describe it. I feel like I've gotten no sleep at all, and I'm tired, and weak, but yet if I were to try and sleep, I would find that I can't. I was fine until just a few minutes ago."

Thalia looked slightly confused, but she looked down at the table, deep in thought.

Lunch past by quickly, and soon I found myself down at the arena standing with a bunch of kids from the Apollo cabin. Most of them smiled at me, but made no motion to talk to me. One boy stood in front of the class, demanding their attention.

"Anyone want to volunteer to help the newcomer?" the boy asked. No one spoke up. The boy sighed. "I suppose that means I must then. Very well. You all know what to do."

Everyone broke up into pairs and found their own spots in the arena. The boy who led the class walked over to me. He had a huge grin on his face. Immediately, I took a step back, a glare forming on my face.

"Hi, I'm Joshua," he held out his hand.

I glanced at his hand, then back up at his blue eyes. "Chloe," I replied, still glaring.

Joshua lost his smile, he went and grabbed me a sword and tossed it at me. I still felt incredibly weak, and tired, but I lifted my arm and caught the sword anyway.

"Please tell me that you already know how to fight," Joshua said, grabbing his own sword.

"I know the basics," I replied.

Without telling me that he was starting, Joshua rushed at me with his sword. The first thing that crossed my mind as I blocked him was idiot.

For several minutes this went on. Joshua attacking me while I blocked, and occasionally getting a good swing at him, only he was really good at dodging. Finally, when I felt that I could no longer hold my sword up, Joshua got a whole lot tougher. He changed his style and managed to slice open my right arm. Despite the pain, I still held the sword, and swung back at him, just grazing his forearm.

"That's enough," I heard Chiron from behind me. "Joshua, you know better."

Joshua backed off. I sighed with relief and dropped the sword.

I looked down at my arm to see that it wasn't as bad as I thought it had been, but it still hurt a lot.

"Chloe, come with me to the infirmary," Chiron began walking away.

I turned to follow, but stopped suddenly feeling extremely light-headed. I blinked a couple times trying to get rid of the pain.

Come on Chloe, I thought, you've been through worse, remember that time you fell off that motorcycle going 80 down the highway? That was way worse and you didn't even feel light-headed after…only a little faint.

"Chloe?" I heard Thalia's voice come from my right.

"I'm fine," I tried insisting.

Thalia snorted. "Yeah, sure." She came over and put her arm around my waist, holding up some of my weight. "Who was it you were fighting?" Thalia asked in my ear.

"Uh, some kid named Joshua," I answered, my voice sounded so faint.

Thalia groaned. "Of course, he usually does something like this to the newbies. Maybe it's not a good idea for you to stay here," now Thalia was speaking to herself.

"It was just a sword lesson," I reminded her.

"Okay, Thalia, help her lie down on that bed in the corner," Chiron's voice sounded really far away.

I couldn't feel my arm anymore, and now I felt like I was going to faint, but stubbornly, I kept my eyes open and trained on Thalia's stormy blue eyes.

Chiron handed Thalia a couple things that I couldn't see, he then whispered something to her –or maybe he was speaking at a regular tone and I just couldn't hear him anymore- but Thalia nodded her head, and Chiron retreated from the room.

"Eat this, Chloe," Thalia pressed something into my hand.

Mechanically I raised it to my mouth and took a bite. What ever it was it tasted really yummy, like chocolate mint ice cream. It only lasted a couple minutes before it was gone. As soon as I swallowed, Thalia stuck a straw in my mouth and ordered me to drink. I obeyed, but only because I'd learned from Eleanor and Phoebe that it wasn't a good idea to get Thalia's bad side. The liquid tasted a lot like liquorice. I took a couple sips, then I noticed that I no longer felt light headed. The feeling was completely gone and my arm felt better as well. In fact. I no longer felt tired and weak as I did earlier.

"I'm better now," I said, pushing myself up so I could sit normally.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"It was Joshua you were fighting, correct?" Thalia didn't wait for me to answer her. "I am going to kill him," she growled.

"Thalia, isn't that a bit extreme?" I winced.

Thalia shook her head. "I'd told Lady Artemis that we'd keep a close eye on you while we were here to be sure that you wouldn't get hurt."

"Thalia, I'm at a camp that trains you how to fight, how am I going to get through this without getting a scratch here and there?" I asked, not that I really wanted her to answer me.

"Not the training. On how people would take the news of whose daughter you are. You should have seen Joshua's face as we walked away with you. I swear he could have murdered someone just by looking at them."

I didn't say anything. It never occurred to me that that was why he was going so hard on me.

"You were doing really well though, that is for a beginner. I think I'll talk to Chiron about having us Hunter's train you while we're still here. We can help you get way ahead."

I sighed, not bothering to argue with her. I didn't try and tell her that by doing that I was being cut off from the rest of the campers and they would never get around to accepting me.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Thalia got up. "Finish drinking the last little bit of nectar, that way we know for sure your okay."

Thalia walked out of the room, and I quietly sipped the rest of the nectar. When I finished the nectar, I placed the empty glass on the table next to me, and then looked down at my arm.

I gasped in surprise. My arm was no longer injured. My blood was still there, but there was no cut. One thing I did notice was that my blood wasn't completely red. It had a gold sheen to it, it was red of course, since humans had red blood and I was technically half-human.

Apparently, my train of thought had lasted longer then I thought because Thalia was now walking back in, a look of triumph on her face.

"Chiron says hat while the Hunters are here we may as well train you. He also said he'd agree to it so it would keep the Hunter's busy so no one damages camp property…again," Thalia grimaced at the last part of her sentence.

I smiled at her. "Am I allowed to go wash up, I really don't like the sight of blood."

Thalia glanced down at my arm, her eyes widened a bit, I'm not sure why, but she looked back at my face and smiled. "Yeah, there's a small shower in our cabin. I can find you something to wear, that is if you don't mind wearing what the rest of us are wearing."

"I don't mind," I answered, getting up off the bed.

When I left the infirmary, Chiron was standing outside. He gave a concerned look but didn't say anything.

"I'm okay," I said, walking past him.

Thalia walked a little behind me, but she wasn't paying attention to me at all. I didn't mind though, I was off in my own little world.

I wondered what would have happened had the Hunters not found me. The hellhound would have probably ripped me to shreds. Also, if it hadn't then I would have wandered around the woods until I died of hunger or something.

Okay, so I know I wouldn't have. My dad used to enrol me in wilderness survival classes, not that I needed them. The counsellor actually told my dad to stop enrolling me. I was far too advanced to be going anymore.

"Don't take too long," Thalia interrupted my thoughts as we walked in the cabin.

I nodded and headed straight for the bathroom. I turned the water for the shower, making the water as warm as I could without burning myself. I stood in the hot spray, not bothering to move for close to five minutes. Finally, willing myself to move, I washed my hair with vanilla scented shampoo, and once that was washed out, the conditioner with the same scent. I ran my fingers through my auburn hair, a single thought running through my head.

When I stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around me, and the water turned off, I saw that Thalia had put a pile of clothes on the counter next to the sink. As quick as I could, I changed into the clothes. I looked in the mirror and sighed when I looked at my hair. I grabbed my silver brush and began brushing it. I walked out of the bathroom still brushing my hair.

Thalia looked up and smiled at me. "How can you stand having such long hair?" she asked.

"My dad wouldn't let me cut it; he said that my mother liked it long so that's how I kept it." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "I see."

I shook my head and sat down on my bed. I put my brush down and began braiding my hair in a simple braid that hung down my back.

Thalia went back to whatever it was she was doing.

I looked down at my arm, the one that Joshua had sliced. There was no mark left on my arm, but I did notice that I was no longer glowing, but my skin still had a shimmer to it, almost like I took a bath in moonlight.

"Get some sleep, Chloe, we'll start with your training tomorrow. I'll talk to a few of the girls, find out who won't mind helping," Thalia said.

I didn't reply. So far, only Thalia, Phoebe and Eleanor would talk to me so far. The rest of the hunters just gave me looks. I laid down on my bed, and fell asleep within minutes.

**Another chapter. Thank you all to who review...I get extremely happy everytime I see that I got another review. :D**

**For those of you who are reading thsi but haven't reviewed, please do, I would like to know your thoughts on it. **


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't have a dream this time. When I woke up, I found that I could barely move. It was starting to get dark out, and no one but Thalia was in the cabin. Thalia was fast asleep on her bed.

I tried getting up again, this time I could move, but I felt incredibly weak. I walked over to Thalia, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thalia?"

She woke up right away, a glare already on her face. When she saw it was me, her glare disappeared.

"Chloe, you still look insanely tired," Thalia commented, looking at me.

I shook my head. "Just weak," I told her.

Thalia got a look on her face, one that you could tell she was thinking about something. "Are you hungry?" Thalia asked me.

"No, I don't think I could manage to eat anything," was my answer.

Thalia stood up, and gave me a look. "Go lay down, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Well, it's not like I was planning to go anywhere anyway, so I did as Thalia told me to. I went back and sat down on my bed.

It seemed like it took forever for Thalia to come back, but I think it was only maybe five minutes, ten at the most. When she did get back though, it was with Chiron, and some young girl.

"Chiron, I thought we weren't allowed in other cabins?" the girl asked, walking in next to Chiron. She had a tight grip on his hand that she wouldn't let go of.

"It is alright this time Maria, but this time only," Chiron replied.

Thalia walked in behind both of them, her eyes flickered to me, then over to Chiron.

"Chloe, how do you feel?" Chiron asked me, his voice serious.

"Just really weak, and tired, but I can't sleep," I answered.

Chiron nodded his head; he looked down at the girl, Maria, who stood next to him. She had a look of concentration on her face.

"There is nothing physically wrong with her, but it's almost like her life essence is slowly being taken away," Maria said, looking up at Chiron.

Chiron nodded, then looked at Thalia. "Do you think you could take Maria back to her cabin? She can't go alone."

"Why not?" Thalia asked. She wasn't impressed at having to escort an eight year old just across the small clearing to get to her cabin.

"I'm blind," Maria answered.

"Oh. Sorry," Thalia stepped over to the girl and took her free hand.

Maria let go of Chiron and allowed Thalia to carefully lead her from the room. Chiron looked back at me and sighed.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know, child. But I do know that we're going to the Big House, can you walk?"

To answer his question, I stood up and took a couple of small, wobbly steps.

Chiron sighed again. "I guess not. Thalia will help you there." Chiron turned and walked outside.

Moments later, Thalia came rushing in. I was holding on to a bunk bed to keep my balance, but Thalia took my hand and pulled gently.

"We can walk slowly, I'll hold your hand, but you can walk yourself, okay?" Thalia asked.

"I-I can try," I answered, taking another step forward.

It took us close to twenty minutes to walk up to the Big House. When we arrived, I was surprised to see another god there other than Mr. D.

He looked like he was seventeen, maybe eighteen, his hair was a soft sandy blonde and he had blue eyes. He had the type of face that is always seen with a smile, but right now, a frown replaced what should be a smile.

"That's Lord Apollo," Thalia whispered in my ear.

Apollo nodded at Thalia, then looked at me. "Maria was right, Chiron. Something is slowly draining her life essence away. She should come up to Olympus." Apollo looked over at Chiron

"What will happen if all my life essence is drained away? I asked.

Apollo looked back at me, a sympathetic look on his face. "You'll fade away," he stated.

I looked at Thalia who glanced at me. "So this means we're taking a trip to New York then?" Thalia asked.

Chiron looked at Thalia, gears grinding away in his brain. "Very well, Thalia, choose two of the Hunters to take her there." Thalia looked disappointed that she couldn't come. Chiron caught her look. "You are needed here to be sure the other Hunters do not cause any harm to the camp."

"Yes, sir," Thalia looked at the floor glumly. "I'll find Eleanor and Phoebe to go with you, Chloe."

Thalia let go of my hand, and walked away. Chiron took my hand and helped me to the couch I remembered sitting on just days ago.

"Chloe, right?" Apollo asked me.

I nodded, too tired to speak.

Apollo smiled at me, then sat down next to me. "It's nice to meet you, well, you being my only niece; it makes me even happier. I think I feel a haiku coming on."

"Lord Apollo," Chiron interrupted. "How about you save your poetry for another time, maybe when Chloe is able to listen to you?"

Apollo nodded. "That's probably a good idea." Apollo stood up. He smiled at me, then at Chiron.

"I'd better get going, I need to get to Olympus before Chloe does. I'll see you there, Chlo," he said. There was a flash of bright gold light, then Lord Apollo was gone.

This left just Chiron and myself in the room. Not for very long though. Before Chiron could say anything to me, the door opened, and Phoebe and Eleanor came walking in.

"Ah, good. You can leave immediately. Argus will drive you straight to the Empire State Building. You won't be needing anything since this isn't a quest."

Phoebe, the bigger of the two Hunters, walked over to me. She held her hand out to me, which I took.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

I stood up and took a wobbly step. I opened my mouth to answer her question.

Chiron beat me to it though, just not with my answer. "No, it would be best if you could carry her to the van. It took Thalia and Chloe nearly twenty minutes to get up here."

Phoebe nodded, then turned around, and I clambered onto her back. She started walking away, back over to Eleanor. Eleanor opened the door and allowed Phoebe to walk out first, then followed, closing the door quietly behind her. Standing on the deck was Thalia.

"Contact me as soon as you can," Thalia said, looking at Eleanor.

"Of course, Thalia."

"Be careful Chloe, don't try walking around, you won't help yourself at all," Thalia smiled at me. "Be careful, Phoebe, Eleanor."

Thalia walked away, back in the direction of cabin eight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first I want to say thank you to all have reviewed so far, and esspecially to Goddess of Perfection for reviewing on all my chapters so far. :D**

**So wow, chapter six... honestly I didn't think that I'd make it this far. But yay, I'm so glad I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer: I do not own any characters of PJO, or anyone from Greek Mythology.**

The car ride to the Empire State Building was uneventful. I dozed off throughout the whole trip.

When we arrived, Phoebe gave me another piggyback ride. The man standing at the desk wordlessly handed Eleanor a card, and we all stepped into the elevator. Eleanor stuck the card in a slot, and a round button with the number six hundred on it appeared. Eleanor pushed it and the elevator began rushing up. It only took a few minutes to reach Olympus.

I closed my eyes as Phoebe stepped off the elevator. I didn't think that I could feel any worse than I did. My eyes stayed shut, but I could still tell that Phoebe was walking, her pace was faster now. Eleanor asked Phoebe something under her breath. I didn't have the energy to listen.

Moments later, a heard the creak of a door, I cracked open my eyes to see what was going on.

We were entering the main hall. Almost all the Gods and Goddesses were sitting in their own chair. Phoebe walked to the middle of the room, and I slid off her back. I felt woozy standing, but Phoebe grabbed my arm so I would not fall.

A man in a pinstripe blue suit was sitting in the seat directly in front of me. He was twirling his black beard while staring at me.

"Lord Zeus," I nodded my head at him, though I regretted the movement seconds later. I did a slight head bob to the rest of the assembled audience.

"Chloe Fletcher, correct?" Zeus glanced at Artemis who nodded her head. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Well, I did know about this…trial, but I do not know exactly why I am here, sir," I answered, desperately trying to make my voice sound stronger. From the corner of my eye I saw Artemis frown at me, a worried expression on her face.

"You are here because this problem we have directly involves you," Zeus answered. "I do not need all of you to remain here. Nothing will be put to a vote…yet. Artemis, Hera, you both may remain."

I closed my eyes for a minute while the rest of the Gods disappeared. When I reopened them, Zeus was glaring at Apollo who hadn't left yet.

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Zeus thundered. Wow, he really wasn't in a good mood today.

"I have some information to share," Apollo replied. "It involves Chloe."

"Hurry up and deliver your information and be gone," Zeus growled.

Apollo nodded then turned his gaze on me. "I was visiting the camp this morning when this girl was brought up to the Big House. It appears that somehow, someone has been draining her life essence away. Very discreetly, I may add. She's getting weaker by the moment, I believe she's only got a couple more days to survive until she fades away," Apollo explained. "Another thing that I am unsure if you know about, only a god has the ability to drain a person's life essence."

Artemis was staring at her brother with a look of horror on her face. Apollo looked back at her with a steady gaze. He then glanced at Hera, then back at Artemis. She got the message.

"That is ridiculous," Hera spoke up. "Why would a god be interested in draining a half-blood's life force?"

Artemis glared at Hera. "You tell me," Artemis said.

Hera smiled at Artemis then turned to Zeus and whispered something in his ear. Zeus sighed, then looked at Apollo.

"Do you know how to stop it?" Zeus asked.

Apollo nodded. "I do."

"Then take the girl and go, I will finish this meeting quickly, it will begin again when the girl is better."

Apollo stood up and shrank back down to normal height. He walked over to me and picked me up, one arm under my back, and the other under my legs. "Close your eyes," he said in a whisper.

I did as I was told. Minutes later, when I was told it was safe, I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed in a plain room. It was completely bare, nothing was decorating the walls except for white paint. The bed that I was lying on had a white blanket on it with nothing special.

Apollo smiled at me, but said nothing. Several minutes passed in complete silence. The only thing that ended up breaking the silence was a short knock on the door, then the creak of it opening. I didn't look to see who entered, but it didn't matter anyway, Apollo greeted the person.

"Hey baby sis," Apollo said, his tone serious.

"I'm not your baby sis," Artemis answered. She walked over to the bed, and looked at me, a worried expression on her face.

"I am older than you," Apollo argued.

Artemis opened her mouth to argue back, but I interrupted her. "Wait, all the myths say that Artemis is older than you by nine days Apollo," I said, gaining a grin from Artemis, and a scowl from Apollo.

"That is not the point-" Apollo started.

This time, Artemis interrupted him. "You know, brother, father does not like being kept waiting, you'd best hurry and heal Chloe."

Apollo glanced at me. "Oh, right," he said, then grimaced. "This may hurt a bit."

My eyes widened in terror. Artemis reached over and took my hand. "Do not worry," she said. I am right here."

I nodded, and held tightly to my mother's hand. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what Apollo was going to do.

He was right, it did hurt, but a lot more than just a little. I would rather have died than gone through that pain. It hurt worse than the time I fell off my motorcycle. I would prefer to do that again. After a few minutes the pain dulled down to a throbbing ache, then disappeared altogether.

"There," Apollo announced.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Apparently my face still had a look of terror on it because Artemis looked at me, a comforting look on her face.

"It's okay, Chloe. You're fine now," she whispered to me.

Apollo looked uncomfortable. "I'll be in the hall," he said, walking away.

Artemis helped me sit up. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind.

"Can I ask something?" I asked.

"Of course."

I looked down at a long strand of my hair that fell over my shoulder. "My dad always told me I couldn't cut my hair because my mom wanted it to be long, he didn't mean my step-mom, she hates me, but-" I paused for a moment then continued. "I'm guessing he meant you, did he?"

Artemis smiled. "Yes, he meant me. As for why I wanted you to have long hair, I do not know. You just always seemed liked the type of girl who would have long hair." Artemis shrugged her shoulders. She thought that longer hair just seemed to suit her daughter.

"Then, do you think I could cut it a bit shorter? I don't really like sitting on my hair."

"How short do you want it?"

I pulled a small section of my hair in front of me and showed my mother how short I wanted it.

Artemis nodded, then in her hand a pair of scissors appeared. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

I did as I was told. Within ten minutes, my hair was still long, but shorter now. It came down to the small of my back.

"Thank you," I said, turning to look at Artemis.

Artemis smiled at me. "Turn back around, it won't do well to appear before Zeus with your hair all messy."

Once again, I found myself facing the wall. Only this time, it lasted just a couple minutes. Artemis had braided my hair in a simple braid that hung down my back, what I normally did myself.

"Now let's go," Artemis took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "We'll go the fast way. Close your eyes."

I did, and moments later, we were back in the huge hall that we had been in before. This time however, only Zeus and Hera were there. I nodded my head at Zeus, then Hera.

Hera was glaring at both me and Artemis. She didn't look too happy at me being well. Zeus on the other hand looked relieved. He probably had a good idea of what would have happened if I had died. That was something I preferred not to imagine.

"I see that Apollo was able to heal her," Zeus nodded in my direction, but his eyes were on Artemis.

Artemis started before Hera or Zeus could a word in about anything else. "Father, you know that I not asked you for anything since I was but three. I pray to you know that you leave my child out of the trial. She is the only one that I'll ever have," Artemis began.

Zeus interrupted her. "Yes, my daughter, I know." He sighed. "However, she does have to prove herself in order to keep your gift. Do not worry though, I will not include her in your trial."

Artemis sighed with relief, but took it back seconds later.

"Zeus, you cannot just exempt that girl from all this. She is a part of it as well, even if no blame falls on her. You cannot just choose to take her out of it all," Hera exploded.

"May I ask why Chloe was loosing her life essence, just a day after you threatened her?" Artemis spoke angrily to Hera.

"That was not my doing," Hera snapped. "Though that girl will soon wish that she had faded away rather than face what she will go through."

Artemis started to reply, but stopped when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me questioningly, and I shook my head at her.

"Hera, please, that will be enough. There is no reason to do anything harsh against Chloe," Zeus attempted to smooth over everything.

"No reason? You want to know the reason Zeus, on why she should not be allowed to live?" Hera was getting madder by the minute. "She could be the cause of a war between all gods."

"Nonsense," Artemis interjected.

Hera and Artemis went on arguing for several more minutes. I looked away, in my head thinking about how this was foolish to be arguing about.

_They have always been like this. _A voice said in my mind.

I looked up at Zeus, he was smiling at me.

_Why though? There is no reason to be arguing._

_The same reason you do not like your step-mother, _Zeus told me. _You feel as though she has taken your father from you and turned him against you. Even if that is not really true. Hera and Artemis feel the same way. Hera has always hated my daughter, she's shown it freely over all the years, now it is hard for them not to hate each other._

_I suppose that makes sense. _I answered.

_Do not despair though, they will get over it. Hera will not be allowed to destroy you without my permission, though I warn you, do not get on my bad side._

_Consider me warned, _I replied.

That was when Zeus cut off the connection to my mind. Out loud he thundered over the arguing Goddesses. "That will be enough, Artemis, until the trial, you must reside at Camp Half-Blood, no leaving."

Artemis looked at Zeus. "Yes, Father."

"Now go," Zeus ordered, waving his hand at us.

**Okay, so not my best chapter. To be honest, I really didn't know what I was going to write. I got a cold the other day, which means that chapters will probably come a little slower now. But I have a task for those of you who review. Here is your task. Tell me one thing that you would like to happen sometime in the future. Depending on how many I get I will either try and have a bit of everything, or put it to a vote. So there you go. Be creative please. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Zeus transported us back to camp. We were standing on Half-Blood Hill just a few feet from Thalia's Tree. The dragon gave us a glance, but never did anything, I suppose we were far enough away from the tree to not be a danger.

"Come, I will take you to cabin eight, then I will go find Chiron," Artemis said to me. She took off walking in the direction of the cabins, I followed behind, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

Just before entering the clearing where the cabins were located, Artemis stopped and turned to look at me. Before I had a chance to say anything to her, she had pulled me into a hug. After a couple minutes, she stepped away, but took my hand.

"I was worried for a while, up on Olympus," she said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

Artemis shook her head. "Because when you first came in, with Phoebe's help, I couldn't help but see how vulnerable you are. I knew Hera was going to make good on her threat, but I never imagined that something could hurt someone like that. Then, later, with Apollo, I saw how much pain you were in because of his healing, and-" it was here she stopped unable to go on.

"It wasn't that bad," I lied. "Seriously, it's just like falling off a bike. It hurts for a little bit when you put stuff on to make it heal, but it's worth the small bit of pain," well, actually I didn't really believe it, I was only saying it to make Artemis feel better. I couldn't stand pain.

"Thank you," Artemis smiled at me. "I know you are lying, but it's for a good reason, I guess."

I nodded, unable to say anything. Artemis began walking again, I followed her once again, straight to her cabin.

All the Hunters were sitting inside on their own bunk. Phoebe and Eleanor were there as well. All eight Hunters looked toward the door as I entered, Artemis following behind.

"It's late, why are you all still awake?" Artemis asked then, a slight frown forming on their face.

"We were waiting for you to return, Lady Artemis," one of the younger looking girls said. Her sandy brown hair was a complete mess, and her baby blue eyes had an innocent look to them.

Artemis shook her head. "Ari… Get some sleep, my Hunters," Artemis looked at me. "Sleep, Chloe, we will talk in the morning."

I nodded and headed for my bed. Behind me, I heard a bed creak, and a voice asked a question. "My lady, are you not sleeping tonight?" It was Thalia.

"Not right now, Thalia. I need some time to think."

The door to the cabin opened, then closed quietly. Judging by the bed creaking again, Thalia had laid back down.

"Chloe?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, as I quickly changed to my pyjamas.

"Your better now, right? I mean, your life essence isn't draining anymore?" Thalia asked me.

I climbed into my bunk before answering her. "I'm pretty sure it isn't, but…" I thought about it. It didn't really seem like I was better, except for I didn't feel tired or weak, but I still felt different. "Never mind. I'm fine now, Thalia."

"Chloe-"

I interrupted her. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Thalia didn't bother trying to talk anymore.

Without any constant noise, I quickly fell asleep.

_The room was almost completely dark. The only thing giving just barely enough light was a small candle resting on a window sill. _

"_Why did would allow her energy to be drained so fast?" an angry voice asked._

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to it, I was busy watching my baby," another voice answered, this one was lower, and sounded frightened._

"_You do remember why it is I'm having you do this task, do you not?" the first voice asked, slightly less angry._

_Now that the voice wasn't marred by anger, it sounded a lot like Hera._

"_I do, Lady Hera," the frightened voice answered._

_Ha, I was right._

"_I see the crystal wasn't destroyed, so I want you to do that again, slower this time. I am already being questioned about it."_

_In the background, a baby began crying, Hera made a sound of discontent, while the woman called out to her baby._

"_It's okay, Lia, mommy will be there in a moment."_

"_I'll be back tomorrow night."_

_With an almost blinding flash, Hera disappeared, and the woman was left alone with her baby._

I cracked open my eyelids, my dream still fresh in my mind. The first thing I noticed was, I was the only one awake. Through the curtain, I could tell that the sun wasn't even up yet, though it was close to dawn.

I slipped out from under my blankets, and quietly got dressed. I was still wearing the same outfit as the Hunters, plain dark jeans, a silvery t-shirt, and black shoes. I grabbed my old black sweater and threw it on as well. Once dressed, I tip-toed across the room, and slowly opened the door. I only opened it enough for me to squeeze through, and I silently closed the door behind me.

Looking around, the whole camp was completely and utterly silent, it was actually kind of creepy. I walked over to the trees and sat in front of an old oak tree. From here I would be able to see the sun rise over the lake.

I leaned against the tree, and settled in to watch the sun. I didn't notice my mother come up until she was standing right next to me.

"You're up early," she commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a dream, I couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"What kind of dream?" Artemis sat down next to me.

I hesitated before telling her, but in the end, I told her every tiny detail of it, which wasn't much, considering.

Artemis was quiet for several minutes after. "We will have to tell Zeus at the trial in a few days, and do not worry, my child, if we can get Hera to admit this, it won't take long to find that crystal."

"And if she doesn't?" I dared myself to ask.

"Then it'll take us a couple hours longer to find it," was the answer.

I sighed and looked back at the now rising sun. Artemis looked in the same direction, a small smile on her face.

"You know, I've always loved sunrises, sunsets too," she said.

"Why?" I enquired.

"I always imagine Apollo, waving at me, saying something to me and ending in baby sis," Artemis admitted. "I do love him, most of the time."

"Only most of the time?" I smiled. "Why does he call you his baby sister?"

"That's what brothers do. At least older brother, they want to protect their younger sisters, so of course Apollo will do that, we're twins so it's not like it really matters, but it bugs me still."

I nodded, that I could understand a little. A friend from my old school had an older brother, he used to pick her up from school, and once he beat up two boys who were picking on her.

"Come, the rest of the Hunters will be up soon, we wouldn't want to get them worried," Artemis stood up. The sun had risen several minutes ago.

I stood up and stretched, then led the way back to cabin eight.

Thalia was already up and dressed, though she hadn't bothered to awake any of the other girls.

"Get the other girls up," Artemis told Thalia. "I am headed up to talk to Chiron, and Mr. D."

"Yes, my lady."

Artemis turned and left the cabin, leaving me alone with Thalia.

"After I get the girls up, I'll introduce you to everyone," Thalia told me as she walked to the first bunk.

Soon everyone was awake and dressed. They all were sitting in pairs, or a group of three, helping each other with braiding hair so it wouldn't bother them, and whispering.

Thalia took my hand and led me over to two girls who were sitting on the top bunk closest to the door.

"Chloe, this is Alene," she gestured to the light blonde girl, "and this is Sarah," the second girl had light red hair. Both smiled at me. "Alene has been with Lady Artemis for over… How long?"

"Over a thousand years," Alene turned and looked at me and I noticed that she had unusual light violet eyes, she also looked about seven or eight years old. "It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

The other girl, Sarah looked up from the braid she was putting in Alene's hair and smiled.

"Hello," her eyes were a bright green. She seemed like the type of girl who would always find someway to make everyone happy.

Thalia pulled me to the next bunk where three girls were sitting. The girl I was standing closest to had sandy brown hair that was too fine to stay put in the braid she had it in, the girl next to her had short black hair, cut off at about her chin, the third girl had extremely curly brown hair. "Okay, this is Ariana, but we all call her Ari, keep an eye on your pockets, she's a daughter of Hermes, but she always returns what she takes. Next is Nellie, she's our best swords teacher, and this is Cynthia, she's been with Lady Artemis the longest."

Ari and Nellie both smiled at me, but Cynthia glared and went back to pulling her hair from her face, and talking to Nellie in an undertone.

Thalia pulled me to the last bunk where girls were sitting. The two girls were lying on their stomachs, whispering about something. Eleanor's long blonde hair was pulled into the same complicated braid that Phoebe had put my hair in, and Phoebe's shorter black hair was still messy, not even had a brush run through it.

"Phoebe, Eleanor, best put that magazine away before Lady Artemis comes back," Thalia said, teasingly.

Eleanor, not expecting Thalia to be there, shot up into the air, slamming the back of her head off the top bunk. When she crawled out, her hand on the back of her head, she smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered, a smile dancing on my lips.

Phoebe crawled out more slowly, careful not to end up with a bump on the back of her head like Eleanor.

"Magazine, what are you talking about?" she smiled innocently at Thalia.

Thalia just rolled her eyes. "Get ready for breakfast," she said, then led me away. "You might want to run a brush through your hair, Chloe."

I pulled my hand free from Thalia's and walked to my bunk. Under it I had stored my backpack, and it was from here that I pulled my silver hair brush out. I took out my ponytail from the end of my braid and untangled it with my fingers. Once all traces of my braid were gone, I quickly brushed my hair. I slid the elastic onto my wrist, and left my hair down. I just didn't feel like doing anything with it.

"Do you want some help with your hair?" Alene asked me.

She had climbed down from her spot with Sarah above me and was now smiling at me.

"I was just going to leave it down…" I started, but Alene was already shaking her head.

"No, right after breakfast, we're starting your training, so you should put it up now," Alene told me. She held out her hand for my hair brush, which I reluctantly handed over to her.

Alene sat down on my bed and began doing whatever it was she was doing with my hair. Not once did she pull it too tight, or leave it too loose.

After what felt like an hour, but really was only five minutes, Alene handed me my hair brush and got up. I didn't bother trying to find out what my hair looked like, it would end up messy in an hour anyway.

"Okay, breakfast time girls," Thalia announced, leading the way out of the cabin. We followed her all the way down to the dining area and sat down at our own table.

I glanced up at the head table, but Mr. D. and Artemis were not present. When our meal was handed out, chocolate-chip waffles, and scrambled eggs, everyone from surrounding tables got up and walked to the fire in the middle of the dinning pavilion. The Hunters waiting until everyone else had sat down before following. I was last. Right in front of me, Thalia tossed one of her waffles into the fire, muttering "For Artemis," under her breath. When it came my turn, I tossed the best waffle I had into the fire, and under my breath I said "For Zeus," I knew my mother wouldn't be angry at me for that, plus it could put me on Zeus's good side. When I sat back down, I smiled at all the Hunters before munching away on my other waffle.

Breakfast didn't last long, and when it did, Thalia led me down to the edge of the lake.

"Just give the girls some time to grab their things and some training dummies. This is where we're spending the whole day. Nellie will be teaching you sword fighting with the help of Sarah. Eleanor and Cynthia are going to help teach you archery." I opened my mouth to protest, but Thalia interrupted me. "I know you are already really good, but they'll give you a few pointers to make it better."

I sighed, and decided just to go along with it. It didn't take long for Nellie and Sarah to show up. Thalia smiled and wished me luck while she went to help with the other Hunters in practicing.

Nellie tossed me a sword she brought with her, I caught it easily, and right away I could tell this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry, guys, I got myself grounded, so I may not update often this week. Review please so I have something to look forward to when i'm ungroundeed!**


	9. Chapter 9

I watched Nellie show me how to do the same disarming move on Sarah a dozen times now, but every time I tried it, it failed. Once again, Nellie turned to me. We began duelling, and after just a few minutes, I tried the disarming move again. Nellie was allowing me to do it, but every time I twisted the sword around, it wouldn't do as it should. Nellie did the same move on me, it went without fail, and I sighed.

"Don't worry, Chloe, it can take years to master that move, you've mastered everything else I've shown you so far, and you're doing amazing. If we were in a real fight, you would defiantly win," she smiled at me. I got the feeling she was just being nice about it. I was pretty sure Nellie would win.

"I'm just going to grab a drink Nellie," I said, walking over to the cooler we had.

I opened it and grabbed a bottle of water out of it, and sat down to drink it.

"She's right you know," Thalia sat down next to me. "If you really applied yourself to fighting with a sword, you could easily beat Nellie in a fight."

"I don't think so. I don't like using a sword, if I must use something to fight, I'd prefer to use a bow," I replied.

Thalia smiled. "We all would."

"Or a knife," I added. "I could deal with that as well."

"But what if your opponent has some power that works by touch? If you fight them with a knife, they can easily get a hold of you," Thalia tried explaining.

I shook my head. "Not if you move fast enough."

"Really? Then why don't you try it on me?" Thalia stood up. "Sarah, can I see your knife please?" Thalia called to the red-headed girl.

Sarah walked over and handed Thalia her knife, who in turn handed it to me. I stood up, the knife in my hand.

"Um, did I actually agree to this, or are you deciding things now?" I asked, nervously.

Thalia just smiled at me. She took out her own knife and moved so she was standing opposite me. "Okay, go ahead; let's see how good you would be in a close range fight."

I didn't really want to fight Thalia, but she wouldn't let me go without one, so I did as she asked.

Thalia wasn't expecting what I did. Feinting, I went for her right side, then left, just grazing her arm. When she went to attack me, I was already behind her, a slash armed at her wrist of the hand that had a hold on her knife. It went on like this for several minutes, me just managing to graze Thalia, but she wasn't able to get me back. Finally, without realizing it, I tripped on a rock, and Thalia grabbed my arm, right away, she began sending electricity into my body. I gasped, and twisted away, swinging the knife at her arm. It cut her, not bad, but enough to make her let go. I stepped away and looked at her. She grinned back.

"Not half bad," she said. "But, gods your fast, I wasn't expecting that."

The rest of the Hunters had gathered to watch. They were all silent, partly shocked that someone had managed to beat Thalia.

I looked at them. "I take it it's been a while since someone beat Thalia?"

Cynthia looked at me, a glare on her face. "No one's beaten Thalia in eight years. I was the last one to beat her, before she started with the whole shocking really hard thing."

"Did she shock you hard?" Sarah asked me.

"I don't know, all I know is that it hurt, and I wanted it away from me," I answered. "I let my instinct run me when she started shocking me."

"Instinct?" Thalia looked at me, an unreadable look on her face. "I see, well, it's almost lunch now, girls, lets pack up and go. We'll have an hour after lunch before we come back here."

I handed Sarah back her knife and turned back to help Thalia put the cooler away. She grabbed one end, while I had the other.

"We can put this in the cabin for now," Thalia told me.

We began a slow walk to the cabin while the rest of the Hunters headed for the dining pavilion.

"I was sending a lot of electricity into you. That could have killed a normal human being, and really hurt a half-blood. So either you've got a high tolerance for pain, or you have more god essence in you than the normal half-blood." Thalia said. She wasn't really paying attention to me, more just thinking out loud.

We continued in silence up to the cabin, and once we stashed the cooler away, the lunch bell had rung, and we were hurrying to the pavilion.

The rest of the Hunters were already there, none taking any longer than she should have ot put things away. I sat down in my usual spot, the very end of the table, with Phoebe right next to me. I felt comfortable there, I had no desire to be in the middle of the table where everyone could talk to me. Across from me, however, was Thalia. I think she was purposely sitting there now, just to keep an eye on me.

Lunch passed in a hurry, we had hotdogs and caeser salad, which in my opinion is gross. So when it was time for the burnt offering, I gave all of my salad to Zeus. Yes I was still sucking up, something I was planning to do for the rest of the day.

After lunch, all the Hunters trudged back to the cabin, but instead of going with them, I walked down to the pier. I sat on the end, my feet hanging in the water. I wasn't paying much attention to anything, so it surprised me when someone sat down next to me.

It was Joshua.

"What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude, it just came naturally because he was a boy.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you during our duel. I was mad and I took it out on you. I don't think that I would had you not been so weak," Joshua grinned at me.

I glared.

"Thalia came and yelled at me for hurting you. I guess I'm just lucky that Artemis didn't."

Joshua went on talking, I ignored him. It wasn't until I sensed a particular presence coming that I spoke. "Joshua, I suggest you leave now, unless you'd like to become some woodland creature," I said coldly.

Joshua looked at me, a confused look on his face. "Why would I…" he trailed off when he looked behind us and saw Artemis standing there, a murderous look on her face.

He got up quickly, and walked off, muttering something to Artemis as he walked by. Once he was gone, Artemis came and sat next to me.

"Who was that boy talking to you?" Artemis's voice was cold. It was clear that she didn't approve of him, for two things. First being that he was a boy, and second, he was talking to me.

"His name is Joshua," I answered.

"I see, that is the boy that injured you during that practice swordfight." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"He didn't mean it, or at least I hope not," I replied.

Artemis's eyes narrowed at me. Clearly I wasn't doing a good thing defending him. Not that I really was, I just didn't want to have the blame on my shoulders if he was turned into some animal.

"The blame wouldn't be placed on you, Chloe," Artemis said.

I looked at her, a confused look on my face. "Did you-"

"Just read your mind?" Artemis finished my question, then answered. "Yes, I did."

I sighed. "Could you please refrain from that in the future? I like having my mind for myself."

Artemis inclined her head. "Of course, my child."

We sat in complete silence for several minutes before the peace was interrupted. Thalia came running up, a desperate look on her face.

"Lady Artemis," she gasped for breath. "We need you up at the cabin!"

* * *

**Okay, so I've learned that I am allowed online for limited time spans, so I will be able to continue updating normally. :)**

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I just realized i've been forgetting this, but it doesn't make sense, I mean of course I don't own PJO, I'm writing _fanfiction _which means that I don't own it automatically.**

Artemis jumped to her feet at once. She ran with Thalia all the back to the cabin, I was following a slight distance behind. When I did catch up, the first thing I noticed was Joshua was there. All the Hunters were standing at the front of their cabin, their bows all aimed at another camper.

There had to be almost a dozen boys crowded around. I was curious as to why, but there was no way I'd get an answer from any of them.

Artemis came up, and immediately, all the boys started backing away. All but one…Joshua. That boy had a death wish or something.

"What is going on here?" Artemis asked her voice loud, clear, and definitely angry.

Joshua glared at her. "I'm not scared of you," he said. Oh, bad answer.

I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of the glare that Joshua got, but he did little more than flinch and glare straight back.

Thalia backed away until she was standing next to me.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered to Thalia.

Thalia looked at me, anything to look away. "He'll either live a new life as a small animal, or he'll be incinerated. Well within Lady Artemis's right to do so, after how he's insulted her."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

Thalia sighed. "They tried to pull a dumb prank on us again. If you haven't noticed, Alene isn't out with the rest. She was the first one in the cabin when we got here. They rigged something to fall on the first person to walk in, and I'm sure they did much more. Alene, I took her to the infirmary room, when I left to go get Lady Artemis, her face was completely red, and her arms and face are all puffed up."

I winced at how much pain Alene must be going through. I was just one of those people who imagined pain when someone else got hurt. I looked back at the scene before me. All the boys who had been with Joshua had disappeared. Joshua was still glaring at Artemis, who was glaring back; it was plain to see that she was wondering just what to do to him.

Before she could decide though, Chiron came running over. "What is going on?" he asked, slowing to a walk and stopping next to Artemis.

Artemis didn't answer. Maybe she was upset that Chiron had come and now she could turn Joshua into anything, or maybe she just didn't feel like answering. Either way, Chiron still turned his gaze to Joshua, and he sighed. "What have you done this time Mr. Addy?"

"Nothing that someone didn't deserve," Joshua answered, turning slightly to look at Chiron.

"To the big house," Chiron grabbed Joshua's arm and began half-dragging him to the Big House.

Artemis was still standing in the same place, she was really mad, but no one had the courage to go to her. Even Thalia was hanging back. I took a breath, and walked up to my mother. I was standing to the side of her, not really that willing to stand in front of her. I reached over and took her hand.

She didn't do anything to me; all she did was hold my hand back. I smiled with relief, and let out the breath I had been holding.

"Hunters, go through the cabin, make sure there is nothing in there that might harm anyone, I'm going to go see Alene," Artemis looked over at Thalia.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia bowed her head, then turned to the other girls. "Come on."

All the other hunters looked a bit scared to walk in, Thalia rolled her eyes and walked forward. "I'll go in first," she said.

Thalia cautiously opened the door and walked in. The other girls followed her in.

Artemis turned and looked at me. She was still mad, but she was trying to repress it, to not get mad at me.

"What was Joshua doing?" I asked.

Artemis frowned. "I couldn't read his mind. He was blocking me." She told me.

"Do you want me to come with you to see Alene?"

Artemis looked in the direction of the infirmary. She seemed to be arguing with herself. Finally though she looked back at me, a small smile dancing on her lips, "Please, I'm sure Alene will be happy to see a fellow Hunter as well."

I smiled back at her. "Let's go then."

Artemis let go of my hand and led the way to the infirmary. Anyone who saw the goddess on the way there just ended up hiding behind what ever was closest, especially boys. This gave the goddess a bit of amusement though, and she wore a slight smile until we reached the door to the infirmary.

I walked in first, there was only one bed occupied, and it was Alene. A camper was sitting next to her, holding her hand. I recognized the camper as Maria.

"Alene," Maria spoke in a low voice, leaning in toward Alene to speak. "Lady Artemis, and Chloe are here."

Alene made a small noise, but she couldn't speak.

Maria gently put the other girl's hand down, and stood up. She walked slowly, making sure that she didn't run into anything, but when she reached the door, another camper was there to help her get around.

"Alene, I'm going to heal you, alright?" Artemis stepped up to Alene's side and took her hand. "Chloe, close your eyes, you too, Alene."

We both did as we were told and shut our eyes. A really bright light filled the room, and I was glad to have my eyes shut since if I hadn't I would be a pile of ash right now.

When the light died down to nothing, my mother spoke again. "You both can open your eyes now."

I did, and straight away, my eyes were drawn to Alene. Instead of her face and arms being all red and puffed up, they were now only slightly red. It looked a little strange with the silver glow on her skin, but at least she could speak now.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," Alene sat up. Except for the odd spot that was itchy, she felt perfectly fine.

"Tomorrow is the trial, after it is over, we're leaving the camp," Artemis told her Hunter.

Alene nodded her head. "May I go back to the cabin, my lady?"

"Yes, Chloe will accompany you, I have something I need to address," another smile was aimed at Alene, then at me.

Artemis pulled away from the small girl and walked to me. "Just one more day," she said. "You will have to choose, come with us, or stay here at the camp."

I nodded, and Artemis left the infirmary.

Alene had already gotten up out of the bed, and was standing by me. "What are you going to choose?" she asked.

We started walking back to cabin eight. "I don't know, I'm leaning more to leaving with you, especially after today."

Alene just nodded. To her it wasn't a difficult decision. "Did Thalia tell you about having to play Capture the Flag later?"

"Play what?" my attention wasn't directed at Alene, but as soon as I heard the name of the game, I dismissed it right away. I didn't want to play some lame kids game.

"Capture the Flag. The whole camp against cabin eight. They do it every time we come to visit. We don't really get a choice in the matter," Alene explained. "It starts in a couple hours." She really didn't seem happy to be playing the game either.

"Why though, there is no point to the game?" I looked at Alene.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It supposedly helps train the campers, but really it's just another way that they try to prove they're better than us."

"In other words, they lose every time, don't they?" I asked.

Alene nodded her head.

We walked the last couple minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say. When we reached the cabin, Thalia was sitting on the doorstep, her head resting on her knees.

She looked up weakly, and gave us a half-smile. "What ever they put in the cabin, I can't be around. I start sneezing like crazy. I think the girls got it all out though."

Thalia stood up and opened the door, she walked in with Alene and I right on her heels.

Inside still looked normal, just a little messier than normal, I walked straight to my bunk, I pulled my bag out form under the bed and rummaged through to be sure it was safe. When I learned that there was nothing wrong with it, I zipped it up and put it back in it's place.

"We got everything out, Thalia," Ari announced.

Thalia nodded. "We've got about two hours until Capture the Flag, so make sure you have everything."

I sat on my bed and looked around at the other girls. No one was doing anything, they mostly went and sat on each other's bed and started talking. Thalia collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

I laid down and stared at the wooden planks above me. Tons of thoughts running through my mind, and I wasn't able to pick a single one out.

* * *

**Well, it is Sunday (For me at least, it's 1:50am) and it is night, so here's your update. :) The next time I update will be hopefully in several hours, but if not you all will have to wait for Monday. Which disappoints me somewhat. Anyway, please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own any characters from PJO**

"Okay, girls, are you all ready?" Thalia asked.

We were standing in cabin eight, all dressed in the same Hunter garb. Thalia led us down to the creek, where the other cabin were all getting ready, putting on armour, strapping on weapons, and chatting with each other.

We stood on the opposite side of the creek, all in silence.

Chiron walked up on our side and called attention. "Okay, welcome to our _friendly _game of Capture the Flag, with the Hunters against the camp. Remember no killing, and no maiming. All magical items are allowed. Your flag must be in plain sight and have no more than two guards who must be at least ten feet away. I will serve as referee, and battlefield medic. Now, go to your respective side and place your flag. When the horn sounds, the game begins."

The campers headed away from the creek, and the Hunter's did the same. Thalia put the red flag in front of a large oak tree, she appointed Ari and Eleanor to be the guards. Ari hid up in the tree. The perfect place to watch. Eleanor on the other hand stood several feet away, obscured by some bushes. Phoebe, Cynthia, Sarah and I were posted along the creek, all slightly hidden. Thalia, Alene and Nellie would go after the other flag.

Where I was posted, I didn't figure mush would happen, I was kind of on the outside. I heard the horn sound, and battle cries from the campers, and the splashing of water. I had my sword out, ready for anyone who came my way.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty minutes passed.

I heard more splashing and I saw Thalia trip and fall on our side, a blue flag in her hand. Cynthia rushed forward, a smile on her face as she helped Thalia stand up. The rest of the Hunters, except for Ari and Eleanor, came running over. Other than the occasional smile, no one had really wanted to do this in the first place, and the victory was too easy.

Chiron came running up, a grim look on his face. "And the Hunter's win again. I don't know how many times in a row now."

Cynthia ran back and got Ari and Eleanor, and they came running back.

We walked in a group back up to the main area in the camp. Chiron had collected both flags and was putting them away.

Supper was served afterwards. The smell of barbeque was overwhelming. We sat down at the Artemis table, and waiting for our food to be served. I looked at my glass and decided what I wanted to drink. I chose my favourite pop.

"Dr. Pepper," I whispered. Immediately, the glass filled up with the dark liquid. I picked it up and took a small sip, relishing the taste of the pop I'd missed most over the past few days.

Finally, hamburgers, French fries, and Greek salad, were served to us. I sighed, why did they have to keep giving us salad? I got up with everyone else and walked to the fire. When it was my turn, I dumped in my salad, whispering under my breath, "Zeus." That was it for my sucking up, I wouldn't get the chance again.

I sat down at the table. Phoebe and Eleanor were chatting away, and though they included me in their conversation, I was content to just listen to them.

When supper was finished, everyone marched down to the amphitheatre, the Apollo cabin singing at the top of their lungs. Everyone sat around a large fire that was built, everyone had joined in singing, everyone but the Hunters.

I stared into the fire, no thoughts entered my mind, I was just completely zoned out. It wasn't until Sarah shook my arm that I looked away.

"Do you want to come back to the cabin with Alene, Phoebe and I?" she asked.

"Sure," I responded. I was really tired though I hadn't done much today.

I stood up and stretched, then followed Sarah. I stifled a yawn and stumbled up the hill to the cabins. It was completely dark, and it was only Sarah's hand that kept me from falling flat on my face.

Inside the cabin, it was a little lighter, but only because of the faint silver glow the cabin put out. I managed to change into my pyjamas, and when I laid down, I fell asleep instantly.

_I was standing in a bright room, the walls were white, but all the decorations and furniture were brightly coloured. Sitting in a bright blue chair was Hera, she was wearing a red dress with gold accents. Her grey hair was in a long thick braid which hung over her shoulder. Opposite her was someone in a dark cloak. He had a hood up and pulled down so his face was covered in shadows._

"_I can't keep an eye on that girl while she's at camp. I've bribed a camper there to make as much trouble as he can while there," the man said, his voice low and rough._

"_I suppose that will suffice," Hera sighed._

_The man was silent for a few minutes before he brought up what was on his mind. "Why do you hate this girl so much?"_

_Hera was quiet while she thought of how to answer. "I don't hate her, I am the reason that she is alive, however, I do hate her mother. That is why I made her in the first place. I was trying a new plan to get rid of my step-daughter."_

"_How- how did you create her?" the man asked._

"_Why all the questions? Do you not want revenge as well. That is why I brought you back after all."_

_The man shrugged his shoulders. "I do, I would just like some information about this girl."_

_Hera seemed to approve his answer and went on to explain. "It's simple really. First, you need a focal point, usually a pure crystal. Only a tiny portion of human essence is required, the rest can be god's essence, which I did, however, I also added in another immortal essence, just to make this harder on poor Artemis," Hera grinned evilly. I doubt she noticed that she just gave away everything. Maybe she was too confidant that she would win._

_The man nodded along with Hera's words. "That's smart. So you're trying to make it look as though Artemis broke her oath when she didn't, very smart."_

_Hera just smiled. She was proud of herself for coming up with this plan._

I opened my eyes to see Thalia and Sarah looking at me, I automatically pulled my head away to look at them better. "What is it?" my voice was a bit crackly, but only because I just woke up.

"You've got half an hour to get ready," Thalia told me. "Have a quick shower and get dressed, Sarah already put your clothes in the bathroom, and Phoebe's going to do your hair after."

I raised my eyebrows, "I was just going to wear my hair down," I replied.

"It doesn't matter, Phoebe was going to force you to sit down and she was going to do your hair whether you liked it or not," Sarah threw in. "She kept saying that to appear before the gods, you must look good."

I shook my head. "Fine, I'll let her."

Sarah smiled at me, and Thalia just shook her head. "Hurry up, you don't have that much time."

This time I listened to her. I climbed out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. I took the fastest shower I'd ever had, the only disappointing thing, other than it lasting only five minutes, it wasn't very warm water, only lukewarm, I didn't bother trying to get it warm.

I dried off and got dressed in the same style of clothes I'd been wearing the past couple days. The silver t-shirt, and black pants. I stepped out of the bathroom and Phoebe was sitting on her bed, my hairbrush being twirled in her hands. She smiled at me, and I walked over.

It didn't take her as long to do my hair this time, maybe because she didn't as complicated a hairstyle.

"Okay, you're ready to go," Phoebe got up and pulled me along with her. "Lady Artemis is waiting outside."

I nodded, and walked away. I opened the door, shivering at the cool breeze that floated in. I slipped through, and shut the door, hoping not to wake anyone up.

Artemis was standing, somewhat patiently, a few feet from the cabin. She turned around when I came out.

I smiled at her, but it wasn't a full smile. "Morning," I whispered.

"Good morning, tell me, did you have any dreams last night?" she asked, frowning.

I nodded. This was one dream that I really wanted to let everyone know about…well not everyone, but you get what I mean.

I told her everything. From start to finish.

Artemis looked completely shocked. "Hera, of course, she did threaten you, and what she said was true, then she knows exactly how she can destroy you. We need to talk to Zeus, before Hera tells him something against us. Close your eyes." Artemis grabbed my arm, quite hard actually, then there was the feeling of being sucked through a vacuum.

When I was told I could open my eyes, I found myself standing in a smallish room, it had two beds, but like the last room I was in on Olympus, it was completely bare of decoration. I mean was it really so hard to throw up a few things, just to make the place look a little nicer?

"Come, we need to find Zeus," Artemis took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

**Here's chapter eleven. It took me a bit longer to write, I played with one of my cats, and she clawed me pretty badly, so now it actually hurts to type. ==' Anyway, hope you all enjoy and please, please review...don't make me pull out the puppy dog eyes again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don not own any characters from PJO**

Zeus was in the throne room, sitting on his throne. There was one problem; Hera was next to him, a smug look on her face.

When Artemis walked into the room, Zeus stood up, and changed to human height. He walked over to Artemis; a lecture was clearly in mind.

"Wait, Father, please I have something very important to tell you," Artemis pleaded.

Zeus paused. He turned and looked back at Hera. "Please leave, I have some things I need to discuss with my daughter." Hera disappeared, and Zeus looked back at my mother. "Now tell me what it is that is so important."

"Chloe, tell him your dream," Artemis looked at me.

Nervously, I stepped closer to Artemis, and relayed my dream to Zeus. When I was finished, he looked thoughtful.

"You will need to repeat this at the trial, I am sure then no one will then vote against you, Chloe," Zeus looked at Artemis. "You have not broken any oath that was made, therefore there technically should be no trial against you, but once again, all they need to do is listen to what your daughter has to say."

"Yes, Father," Artemis sighed.

"The trial is in ten minutes, you are free to wait in here if you wish. I have something I need to attend to," Zeus walked toward the door we'd come in through, he slammed it shut behind him.

Next to me, my mother was busy whispering to herself. Every now and then I'd manage to catch a word, but she was speaking in ancient Greek, and I wasn't very good at that. I kept shifting from foot to foot, impatient.

"Its okay, Chloe, calm down," my mother's calm voice interrupted my thoughts of _'what if'_.

"Sorry," I muttered. I tried turning my mind from the 'what ifs', but I couldn't help it.

_What if the other Olympians don't believe my dream?_

_What if they decide I'm not worth keeping around?_

_What if Hera gets her way?_

"Really, Chloe, I told you to stop worrying about it," Artemis's voice was still calm. It had some effect to me, calming my anxiety just a tad.

I turned and looked at her. "I can't help it, that's just one of the few things I excel at."

Artemis smiled and shook her head. "Chloe, have a bit of faith, alright. Everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure?" I demanded. It didn't sound like a demand though, more of small cry of reassurance.

Artemis pulled me into a hug. "Because I just know these things, alright? Now, just act confident, and we'll be fine." Artemis let go of me just as the room filled with all the gods.

Not everyone was glaring at us. A few even seemed sympathetic towards us. Zeus was the last to appear with Hera, who didn't seem too happy.

"Welcome everyone," Zeus's commanding voice called out. "You all know why we are here, so let's hurry up and get this over with. First however, the half-blood, Chloe, has something to say."

Artemis nudged me forward. I looked around at all the gods and goddesses whose attention I now held. With a slightly shaking voice, I told them about my dreams, all of them. When I was finished, Athena was the first one to speak.

"I see, this provides a lot to think about, especially for Hera," Athena started, but was interrupted.

"I don't care, let's just vote," a man dressed in biker wear demanded.

Zeus sighed. "Yes, yes, alright. Hera, as the accuser, you must abstain from voting, as will I. Now, starting with you, brother."

Zeus looked at the man sitting next to him. The man, Poseidon, was dressed in fisherman wear, and sitting in what looked like a rickety wooden chair. He didn't look very enthused to be here. "I vote not guilty."

Zeus nodded and looked at the next goddess. "Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite had long wavy blonde hair, and she was dressed in a pretty red dress. "I vote guilty," she said coolly, looking at Artemis.

"Hephaestus?"

Hephaestus looked down at me, then looked at Artemis. He was as misshapen as the myths all said. He narrowed his eyes at me. Uh-oh. "Guity," he announced with a gruff voice. Aphrodite looked positively thrilled at his answer.

Zeus frowned, then looked at the next god. "Apollo, what is your say?"

"Not guilty, of course," Apollo announced, smiling at his twin.

Zeus moved on quickly. "Dionysus?"

Dionysus took a good look at me, then smiled a tiny bit at Artemis. She must've told him that she would be taking me away that would make him happy, one less annoying camper to ruin his day. "I vote not guilty."

Zeus turned to the other side, all on Hera's right. "Athena?"

"Well, I see no point to why we would kill the girl, it's not like Artemis is going to have another child, and as for Artemis, if Chloe's dreams really did happen, then she is not at fault either. I vote not guilty," Athena smiled at Artemis. A cold smile, but it wasn't fake.

"Ares?"

Ares, the biker dude, gave me a glare, but didn't even glance at Artemis. He didn't spare a thought before saying, "guilty."

Next was Hermes. He was another who voted not guilty.

We won. There were not enough people to vote guilty against my mother and me. I looked at her; she had a small grin on her face.

Skipping the empty silver throne that Artemis usually sat in, Zeus looked at the last goddess. Demeter.

"I vote not guilty," she said simply.

"That's it. Three for guilty, and six for not guilty. Artemis, Chloe. You both are free from all blame. Artemis, you get to keep your throne, as well as your powers and titles. Chloe, you are allowed to keep your immortality, and you may remain one of my daughter's Hunters, not as a favoured child," Zeus said, his voice was once again, thundering.

One by one, gods were disappearing, but not the way they did on earth, in a flash of bright light. They actually got up and walked out the door. Zeus walked out, arguing with Hera about something. Apollo came bounding over to Artemis and I with a grin on his face.

"I'm so happy, sister," he said, pulling Artemis in for a hug.

Artemis allowed him to hug her, but only for a minute before she pulled away. "Brother, there is still one thing." She glanced at me, Apollo's gaze followed. "That crystal, we need to destroy it."

"I know, sis, but I don't know where it is," Apollo looked a bit sad that his twin was still upset, but he couldn't do anything, so with a depressed glance between Artemis and I, Apollo turned and left.

Artemis looked back at me, a thought had struck her mind. "Lia, you said the baby's name was Lia, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," I had no clue where this conversation was going.

"That was the name of the baby girl born just a few months ago. Her mother was one of my Hunters. Thalia begged me not to kill her, or turn her into anything, I listened to her. The girl's name was Diana, I made her one of my Hunters during the Roman Empire, she never called me Diana, however, maybe it was because of her name," my mother was getting lost in a memory, and her voice trailed away.

"Do you know where to find her?" I asked, grabbing my mother's shoulder.

Her silver eyes focused on me once again and she nodded. Taking my hand that gripped her shoulder, I shut my eyes, ready. When we disappeared, it felt a lot worse than last time. Maybe cause we were in a hurry.

When I opened my eyes, we were standing in front of a very tiny wooden house. It was rickety and looked as though it would fall apart at any moment. Artemis walked up the two stairs and opened the door. I flinched when it creaked, but I followed my mother in the house.

In a room blocked off from the rest with a sheet, a woman's voice was singing a lullaby. The words were not English, but I recognized them as Greek.

"Your voice is still as beautiful as ever, Diana," Artemis spoke.

The voice stopped, and a small woman appeared, a tiny baby held in her arms. The woman had back hair, but it was thin, and dirty, her face was thin and she was sickly pale, you could see her bones. The baby though, had sunny blonde hair, and looked healthy enough.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?" she sounded fearful.

Artemis walked toward her. "Do not be afraid, I'm not here to do anything to you Diana. I'm just trying to save my child."

Diana looked over at me. "You're Chloe?"

I nodded.

She smiled at me. "I'm glad I get to meet you. Lady Hera, she hates you, or at least that how she makes it sound. I haven't touched that crystal since she was last here."

"Where is it?" Artemis asked.

Diana looked down at the peaceful baby in hr arms. She looked back at me, then with a startling bout of speed, she passed me her daughter and walked back behind the sheet.

I was no longer paying attention to Diana though. I was staring at the baby in my arms. The baby's sunny blonde hair was curly, and just long enough for a tiny ponytail on the top of her head, her blue eyes sparkled, and she didn't seem to be afraid of me. I could tell right away that she was Apollo's daughter. They all had the same hair and eyes.

"Here, Lady Artemis," Diana had handed my mother something, but I hadn't looked up in time to see.

She was just about to come over to me to take Lia back when I heard a crash behind me. Automatically, I ran to the other end of the small house. I was a bit of a coward, no lie. When I turned around, it was the man from my last dream, his hood was still up so his face was still unknown.

"You're not leaving with that crystal, Artemis," the man said, his words had an accent to them.

I looked fearfully from the man to my mother, and Diana then down at the baby in my arms. There was no way in Hades we would all make it out alive.

**Okay, so I already know that I didn't do my best on this chapter, I was distracted by me coughing ever five minutes, stupid cold, then my boyfriend called cause we were suppose to go out Tuesday night, and then I was watching the PJO movie. Anyway, please review, tell me how I can make this chapter better so I can rewrite it.**

***Puppy-dog eyes* *Points up, see I'm even an angel* "Just because it's tarnished doesn't mean a thing...I just haven't cleaned it lately" *looks away***


	13. Chapter 13

My back was pressed against the cold wall. There was only one door to this small place, how would we get out?

_Chloe, listen to me closely, I'm going to distract him, okay, when I say, take Diana and the baby and run, find somewhere safe to stay, Iris-message Thalia, tell her what's going on._

_What about you though? _

_I'll get away as soon as I can, _Artemis said, she didn't sound like she was very confidant.

_Okay._

Diana was standing next to me on my right, and I have turned, handing her back Lia. When I looked over at my mother, I saw she was holding the crystal behind her back. I walked over to her, as though I would have given her a hug, which I did, to get the crystal.

When I walked back to Diana, I felt eyes on me. My spine went straight, but that's the only clue I gave that I knew I was being watched. I kept the crystal concealed in my shirt sleeve, though I still had a tight grip on in. It wouldn't be safe in any pocket.

Artemis made a move, as though she was aiming for the door, but really, she just wanted to get the man's attention away from me.

The man reacted as she thought he would, moving toward her in an effort to corner her.

_Now, Chloe, like I said, find a safe place, and don't leave it!_

I wasn't about to stay here, there was nothing I could do anyway, I lightly grabbed Diana's arm, and pulled her along with me. We had just made it to the door when I felt someone pull my arm sharply back, I let go of Diana, and she ran a few more steps then turned to look at me.

"Keep running," I yelled at her.

She listened.

"Where do you think you're going?" a rough voice asked me.

I tried swallowing my fear, but seriously, that is just impossible.

Seconds later, I found myself held on to even tighter as the hooded man yanked me back where Artemis could clearly see me.

"I'll be seeing you later, _Artemis,_" he sneered. I realized that he was going to pull that stupid disappearing act, taking me with him.

At the last possible second, I tossed the crystal back at my mother, hopefully she could destroy it.

The next time I blinked, I found myself in some old warehouse. The man let go of my arm, shoving me to the floor. I managed to break my fall, but it still hurt. I got to my feet quickly and took a couple of steps further away from the man.

He was pulling off his hood now, and standing in front of me was a tall man, with dark brown wavy hair, and intense green eyes. His shoulders were broad, and he was in shape.

"Chloe, wasn't she the Goddess of Green Grain?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but I didn't choose my name, my dad did," I tried saying loudly, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"Did you ever take mythology class?"

Again, I nodded.

"I see, then you should know my myth pretty well."

"You-your myth?" I stuttered.

The man nodded.

"I took a mythology class, it was the only one I went to, but, I never listened to the material. I was never interested in school. I was always afraid I was going to get attacked," I said, my words were trying to overlap since I was speaking so fast.

He sighed; obviously he had really wanted me to figure this all out on my own. "Get ready then, I'll tell you since you couldn't even pay attention to a stupid lesson. My name-" His voice got louder, "is Orion."

I raised my eyebrows. "How can you be Orion, he died like over a thousand years ago, and he's a constellation."

Orion seemed a bit put out by my answer. The truth was, I was actually surprised. I did know about Orion, everything that he had done, just to try and win someone's heart, a goddess's heart. And I knew how he died as well. My answer was just my mind trying to cover up the shock without revealing that I was shocked.

"I am Orion. I will even show you, my constellation isn't there anymore, will that convince you?"

I ignored his question and asked my own. "Why are you here then?"

Orion shook his head. "Revenge, against the person who killed me."

"Apollo?" I asked, frowning.

"Apollo wasn't the one who killed me. _That_ would be your mother, Artemis," Orion snapped.

"You won't listen to reason, will you? Not even if what I tell is the truth."

Orion glared at me. He was obviously getting pissed off at me, for no real reason, he just has a temper.

"Shut up girl. There's a room over there set up so you're not uncomfortable. Now go there, now."

I flinched at the sound of his voice raising, I wasn't used to people yelling at me. When I lived with my dad, I usually cried when Rachel yelled and my dad would make her stop just moments later. I turned and almost ran to the room he had pointed out, just to escape the fear of getting yelled at.

The room I entered was little more than a closet. It had empty metal shelves that only held cobwebs now. Anything that used to be kept here was long gone. On the floor, wadded into a ball in a corner was a small, thinly wove brown blanket. I shut the door behind me, not even turning to stick my tongue out or anything. The closet was pitch black, but I didn't care, if it was dark, then at least I could pretend I wasn't here.

I grabbed the square of fabric named a blanket and wrapped it around myself before I curled into a ball on the floor.

For nearly half an hour, I was lying an an uncomfortable ball, tears running freely down my face. It was only after I had finished my first out of several crying sprees, that I managed to fall asleep.

Being kidnapped was no fun at all. How come it looked sort of fun in movie?

* * *

**Hey there people **** Can you believe I spent the whole day today reading a book. It's a set of three by Christopher Pike. **_**Remember Me, The Return, **_**and I don't remember the last title, but anyway, I spent the day reading then, plus another chapter of Burned. They are really good books, the only problem is I'm not a fan of the subject of death anymore. But I suppose I'll get over it. **

**I still managed to finish this…so be happy.**

**And once again, I must add, please review. Until I actually put this story on here, I never really understood why authors asked for reviews…now I do, reading every review I get for each chapter makes my day.**


	14. Chapter 14

I had fallen into a a dreamless sleep, and was woken by a flash of bright light. When I could finally open my eyes, I saw that my closet door was now open, and warm sun was pouring in. Cautiously, I stood up, dropping the blanket at my feet, and peered out.

Orion was no where in sight.

I took a small step out, automatically looking around for an exit. I couldn't see one. I took another step out; still nothing bad happened to me, so I took a few more steps out.

"Such a pretty girl, though you remind me very much of somebody."

The voice came from my left, I jumped around, my bow and an arrow appearing in my waiting hands. I nocked the arrow and pointed it straight at Orion.

He didn't move or anything, just stood there smiling at me. "Do you really think that you would actually hit me?"

"Are you saying I have bad aim?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Orion laughed. "Of course not, not with who your parents are."

I raised an eyebrow. "My dad has never picked up a bow in his life. He's never used a weapon before. He's pacifist."

Orion let out another snort of laugher. Obviously, I didn't get the joke. "Not your mortal father, silly girl, I was talking about your immortal one. Or did you not pay as close attention to Hera as I thought?"

I thought back to my dream. One line stuck out to me on what he was talking about. '_Only a tiny portion of human essence is required, the rest can be god's essence, which I did, however, I also added in another immortal essence, just to make this harder on poor Artemis,"' _

"That other immortal essence, would that happen to be you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me. I forced it out of Hera last night, just before coming after you. I was curious," Orion's voice got softer. "I am glad that however long I had to wait, I still got to have a child."

"Why did you kidnap me in the first place?" boy, I was full of questions this morning.

Orion didn't see anything wrong with the question, so he answered. "I wanted to actually meet you, talk to you, face to face."

I didn't answer. To be honest, I just couldn't think of him as my dad besides, I already had a dad. It was just one of those impossible things. I didn't let go of my arrow, I was still aiming directly at my…father.

"Come now, Chloe, you wouldn't really kill me, would you?" Orion questions, both his eyebrows were raised.

"Try me," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

Orion sighed, then went for a subject change. "Chloe, that's a name I definitely wouldn't have picked."

"My _dad_ chose it. It's Greek, and he had a sister by the same name, though she died a really long time ago," I answered.

"What does the name mean?" Orion asked. It was an innocent question, but it still made me suspicious.

"It means 'young grass' it's mythological as well. The goddess of green grain was named Chloe."

Orion seemed to be in deep thought. He didn't even look at me before wandering off somewhere. As an afterthought, he called over his shoulder. "Stick close to your room my guards won't like it if you try and leave."

What guards? I hadn't seen anyone running around here but him. But I'm not one to take a risk until I absolutely have to, so I went back into my closet, this time leaving my door wide open. I sat right in the door way, looking around. I finally came up with a plan.

Standing up, I glanced around really quickly, then took a few casual steps forward. Nothing happened to me. I took off at a run toward the other side of the warehouse, behind some boxes. Still I was completely alone.

Looking around from my new advantage point, I saw something I wouldn't have before, just minutes away was a door with a little exit sign above it. Without thinking, I got up and sprinted towards the door to my freedom.

Only 50 feet away, 40, 30, 25.

"Chloe!" a voice called out.

I paid it no mind, I just wanted away. I reached the door, my hands out in front of me pushing the door open. I stepped out into the cool night air.

I didn't stop running; I kept going until I was almost two blocks away. When I did stop, it wasn't to catch my breath. It was to look at my surroundings. I wanted to learn where I was so I could get away faster.

It was an old run down area of town. All the buildings were old and abandoned. Drunks and homeless were wandering the streets, giving me funny looks. If they were wit ha buddy, then they'd start checking me out. That one I greatly disliked. I started walking in a random direction just to get away from the two older men who were now staring at me.

I turned onto what the grubby old sign said was Spring st. and realized that the two men were following me. To make matters worse, up the street, walking towards me was Orion, and a few monsters with him.

I had no where to go, though honestly I would rather be caught by Orion than the two men. At least then I'd be safe.

"Chloe, I told you not to run away," Orion's voice carried over the block.

Behind me, the two men snickered. "Chloe was it? How'd you like to come with us?"

I half turned to see how close they were… only a few feet. I walked a bit faster toward Orion, panic showing clearly in my eyes. I continued to walk faster.

"Chloe!" Orion looked positively scared.

I didn't have time to think about why he looked scared, because as soon as he yelled my name, one of the two men grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get away, but the man's grip just got tighter until I couldn't feel my arms anymore.

Orion had stopped walking toward me, it looked as though he was blocked or something. Both men took a moment to laugh at him, before directing their attention back at me.

"What were we suppose to do with her again?" the man holding me asked.

The other man shrugged, he was within my eyesight, and I wished he wasn't. "She just said to keep her occupied until she got here, gods, Ralph, could you loosen your grip just a bit, she looks like she can hardly move."

"Right, sorry, Tom."

The man, Ralph loosened his grip enough that blood rushed back into my arms, and I didn't feel weird anymore. His grip on me was still quite tight, but not uncomfortably so. Well, it was still uncomfortable to be around them, and being held by this man. It wasn't like when Orion kidnapped me. I felt kind of safe around him, I don't know why, I just did. Maybe because I share some of his genes, so I recognized him as someone important to me. Also, around Orion, I wasn't scared he was going to kill me, it felt like he couldn't. But these two men, if they wanted to they could kill me without a second thought. The worse part of it, was I could tell they were human, or at least half-bloods.

"We'll take her back to the base then, Hank can watch her, and he'll have some fun with her too," Tom grinned at me. It wasn't pleasant either, he was missing a couple teeth, and they were all brown and gross.

Ralph began pulling me down the street I'd just come off of, I looked back to see Orion snapping at a couple monsters that were standing there with him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break through the barrier.

Ten minutes, that's how long it took it get to their 'base'. It was more of just an old run down abandoned house. Several men sat inside, all drinking beer. They laughed and joked amongst themselves, but when they saw me, all their jokes turned sexual.

"Yo, Hank, take her to the back bedroom. Make sure the door stays locked at all times, we don't know what she can do, and how hard she'll try to escape," Tom explained to a large man who had stood up at the call of his name.

The man set down his half-finished can of beer and walked over to where I stood, my arms twisted behind my back by Ralph.

"She doesn't look like much, whose daughter is she?"

"Believe it or not, Artemis'. Her father is Orion. Hera brought him back," Ralph explained, his sentences short, and weren't even real sentences.

"She's the one paying us to hold her, correct?"

"Yes."

I didn't like this. A Goddess ordered these men to hold me captive, what did I ever do to her? All because she hated my mom, but Hera caused this whole stupid mess. If she'd just left nature to itself, I wouldn't be in this situation.

_If Hera had left well enough alone, I wouldn't be here at all, I wouldn't even be alive. _The thought ran across my mind, and it was true. If Hera hadn't done what she'd done, I wouldn't have been born. The thought saddened me a bit, but my life hadn't really been worth anything in the first place. My opinion, of it at least, I know everyone else will say something different.

Finally, it was Ralph shoving me toward Hank that broke my train of thought. An entire conversation about me had gone by without me even paying attention to it.

Hank didn't waste time pulling me to the back bedroom. He shoved me inside, and closed and locked the door before I could even stand back up. I was left all alone.

The room was tiny, with only a bed occupying it. The one window was covered in grime, and sealed shut somehow. If I could get it open, I could slip out and get away. I sat on the bed, thinking of somehow I could get out.

Hours passed. My room was once filled with filtered light from the dirty window, but now, the grime covering it wouldn't even allow moonlight to fill it. This disappointed me, I could always think clearly if I had the moon in my sight. Something I had never understood why until I learned who I was.

I was lying on my bed now, slowly falling asleep. When I finally did, it was unrestful, and filled with nightmares that meant nothing, but scared the crap out of me.

**So, I must apologize for taking almost a week to update. I've been at a friends house helping them pack. My best friend is moving to the next town over (where I live), I've spent the past few days here, as I said, helping pack. Anyway, I'm giving you guys two chapters to make up for the wait Enjoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

At was what I think was six in the morning, someone barged into my room. A plate with a couple slices of cold toast, and a filthy cup full of warm water, was set on the floor before the door was closed and locked again.

At least so far, no one had come and tortured me yet, though I had a feeling that would change today.

I couldn't eat the breakfast they gave me. I hadn't eaten toast since I was seven, and there was a good reason for that, and that cup was really dirty, there was no way I could trust the water inside it. So I sat, curled up against the wall, with my head resting on my knees.

Bored to tears, I never really knew what that meant before now. Already, I had found myself crying because I was just utterly bored. I found some good reasons as to why I was crying after that fact, but it was plain and simple. I was just simply bored.

Already I had gone through every scenario that I could think of to get out of here. Going through the door when someone came in was the first one to cross my mind. But one problem with it, there were several other people in this house; anyone of them could catch me before I made it out. I was now onto considering on prying the window open, it might take a while, but eventually, I think I could.

So with that thought in mind, I crawled off the bed and walked the two steps to the window. I close look didn't reveal any staples, or nails holding it shut, so getting a good grip on the window, I began pulling it. For the first what felt like fifty times, it didn't budge, then finally, it moved just a little, but by then, I was exhausted. I know that I'm not the strongest person in the world, but I thought that I was a bit stringer than a weakling… apparently not.

I had just sat down when there was a timid knock on the door before it creaked open. It was Ralph with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Let's go _Chloe_, Lady Hera is here to see you."

He walked into the room and grabbed my arm, the same place as the last time, right where a large handprint shaped bruise appeared. I winced when he grabbed it, but he, thank the gods, didn't notice it.

I didn't pay attention to the house as I was led through it, in my opinion, just seeing that bedroom was enough for me. It wasn't until Ralph shoved me into a small garden that I realized that we were outside, in the backyard.

Hera was standing by the fence. She was wearing a brightly coloured dress that had spots, just like a peacocks, all over it. Her silver hair was once again in a long braid that hung down over her shoulder. She looked beautiful, but then, all goddesses did.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe," Hera said sweetly, walking towards me. She circled around me, lifting up a lock of my hair and then dropping it. "Did you really think that you could get away from me?"

"Well, not really, I was just hoping you'd forget about me and let me live my life," I answered.

Hera laughed. "Oh, it's never that simple dear, to say it nicely, you just don't fit into my family very well, and so I have to get rid of you."

"So this is why you dislike me? Because I'm not perfect?"

"Well, that, and remember, I created you just to spite your mother."

"No one is perfect, Lady Hera, not even Gods. You think you're all so perfect, you can do no wrong. Everyone must bow down to your rules. But it can't work like that. How many humans do you see following your every rule? I'm pretty sure you don't even follow most of your own rules," yes, I know it's bad to say something like this to a god, but either I would die from being incinerated by Hera, or I'd die some other painful death. Either way, no matter what path I choose, I would die in the end. What's wrong if seeing if I can make it come just a little quicker?

"I see what you are trying to do, and it won't work. I need you, I'm not about to kill you because you insulted me. But because of that insult, you're going to be black and blue. I need you alive, but I never said you had to be well."

Hera grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was something I'd learned early on. When someone is getting you in trouble for something and they smile, just smile back. It makes them wonder.

"May I ask you something Lady Hera?"

Hera inclined her head, giving me the go ahead.

"Why do you think that having me around is going to hurt Artemis?"

Hera laughed as though the answer was obvious. "Well, child, let me tell you. She was suppose to remain a virgin goddess, which, I admit, she still is, but for a while she thought she wasn't and it made her act differently. Now, everyone can see it, she loves you. In her own way, she loves you. She even made you immortal so she may never have to see you die. But you are the only child she will ever have, and the longer you are away from her, the more pain it does cause her not knowing what is happening to you," Hera couldn't stop smirking, like she had the greatest plan in the world. "Pretty soon, she'll be a complete wreck. At that point, I'll send Orion to attack her, she won't be able to kill him, but he may be able to injure her enough that I may never have to see her face again. And along with her, I can get rid of Apollo. He would do anything for his sister."

"Hera, do you have any children? Ones that aren't Zeus's?" I know I'd interrupted her long explanation, but to be honest, it wasn't interesting.

At my question, her face paled, but she got angry and snapped at me. "Of course not, you insufferable little girl."

"I am not a _little girl_, I am no longer five years old and completely defenceless, I can defend myself now."

Hera shook her head and walked away several feet. I looked down, and around at the small yard.

The grass was brown and there were several bald spots in the yard. In one corner there was some concrete but it was so old and cracked it was just an add on to the rest of the yard.

"You know, Chloe, I never thought that I would say this, but you are a very stubborn girl. I don't think I could ever change your mind about some things."

Thank goodness I wasn't looking at Hera because with a flash of bright light, she disappeared, leaving me in a desolate yard, with only Ralph standing guard. I didn't want to leave the yard though. Fresh air was something that was nonexistent inside that house.

"Black and blue? This sounds like fun," Ralph said.

I spun around to see him holding onto a sword. It wasn't celestial bronze, just plain steel. But I knew it would hurt just as much. Being part human made me vulnerable to both human and god weapons. It was another thing that sucked about this life.

"Can't we wait til later to do this?" I asked, backing away.

Ralph just laughed. "Do you know who I am, little girl?"

Again with the little girl thing. "Uh, some drunk whose being paid by Hera to hold me captive?"

"Semi-right. I'm not a drunk, never drank a beer in my life, I'm proud to say. I'm being paid real well by Hera though. No, girl, I'm Ralph Anderson, son of Ares."

"Oh, swell," I muttered under my breath. I could fight against Thalia and the rest of the Hunters just fine, but there was no way I could fight a child of Ares. "Uh, I've got an idea."

Ralph raised his eyebrows.

"Instead of that sword, let's have a fight. Using just knives," I was good with a knife. I managed to beat Thalia. I was fast too, being small helped, and compared to Ralph, I was a mouse.

Ralph seemed to think about it. "Why the hell not?" He dropped his sword on the ground, and pulled a knife out.

I held out my right hand. I concentrated on having a silver Hunter knife appear. It appeared right away. I smiled in triumph, seeing as that was my first time summoning the knife.

"Here's the rules, girl. There are no rules."

I nodded, hoping that he never did any major quests and earned Ares' blessing.

Ralph advanced, he circled around, waiting for me to attack first. Which after a couple minutes I did. I had a plan up my sleeve, now I just had to be brave enough to pull it off.

I dove in for his unprotected side, which he expected and blocked me, and also getting in a good slash to my arm. The pain shocked me, and it once again surprised to see my golden red blood dripping down my arm and onto the ground. Where ever a drop of blood landed, the grass turned green again. I lost my focus and stared at the ground, completely in shock.

Ralph took this as another chance to attack me. This time, the knife slid across my stomach. I placed my hand over the cut, shock hitting me as I felt the warm blood drip down my fingers. With my knife, I swung it wildly, not really aiming. I missed Ralph completely. I stumbled backwards, trying to avoid getting slashed again.

"Scared?" Ralph grinned at me.

In answer, I let go of the wound on my stomach and smiled back. I gripped the knife in my hand, and went after him. I aimed for his unguarded side, then as he went to block, I switched and hit him on the other side. I ducked under his arm, just as I did against Thalia.

That was a huge mistake.

* * *

**So here's the second chapter as my way of saying sorry. I must warn yoiu however, I'm going to be packing up my house next since my mom has decided that we need to move as well. I should still be able to update normally. I don't know when I'm going home, so this may be the last update for another week. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Also, sorry to my reviewers. I normally send everyone a message, but I've been too busy lately. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. And to those of you who haven't, please do so. I would like to know what you think of it, not to mention it only takes thirty seconds. Please.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ralph, no playing around, Tom wants you to bring her to the basement."

Ralph turned and looked at Hank. "Aww, come on, we were having fun, weren't we Chloe?"

Hank glanced at me, then looked back at Ralph, an annoyed look on his face. "You shouldn't have hurt her. Now Tom's plan will hurt her even more," Hank said, his tone disapproving.

While the two men bickered I looked around, hoping to see a way out. But all I could see was a huge fence around the yard. Taking a chance, despite my pain, I ran toward the closest section of fence. I clamoured over it, crashing on the sidewalk on the other side. I could hear Hank and Ralph trying to climb the fence after me.

I picked myself up off the ground and glanced at the fence. It would only take them another moment to get over it. With one hand on my stomach, I took off down the sidewalk. I made it almost two blocks before pain overtook me.

Sucking in as much air as I could, I never noticed the small, twelve year old auburn haired girl who walked up the sidewalk, straight for me.

"Chloe?"

I looked up. It took me a moment to realize who it was, but my face lit up when I did. "Mom!"

Artemis gathered me up in a tight hug, not even noticing how hurt I was. When I gasped from pain, she let go of me and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'm so happy to see you, how did you find me?"

"I don't know. I just suddenly felt where you were."

It must be because I had gotten away from those people, there had to have been some sort of barrier around the house, and I'd walked out of it. With a small sigh, I leaned against the wall I was standing in front of, and slid down until I was sitting.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked me, looking at the blood on my hand. My knees were propped up in front of my stomach.

I shook my head. Now that I was still, I felt light-headed. I'd lost more blood then I had first thought.

Artemis kneeled down next to me. "Come on, I'll take you back to camp," she held out her hand, which I took, no hesitation.

I shut my eyes, and a couple minutes later, when I reopened them, I found myself sitting on Half-Blood Hill, still holding on to my mother's hand.

With her help, I stood up, and we made our way down the hill, heading straight for the big house. Campers stopped and stared at us as we walked. I recognized some of them, like Larissa, and Leander, and I saw Joshua as well.

Chiron was waiting for us at the Big House, he had a grim look on his face, but it brightened up a bit when he saw us.

"Lady Artemis, I am glad you have returned. And Chloe, I am glad to see you are well."

I snorted, and both Chiron and Artemis looked at me, I moved my free hand to my stomach where my shirt was ripped open. When I felt my skin, there was no cut there. I had to look down to be sure, but there was no cut there, only a faint pink line where it used to be. "What in Hades?"

"What is it?" Chiron asked.

Artemis explained for me. "When I found her, she had a cut on her arm, as well as a deep one across her stomach. I healed her just before coming here. I'm guessing that she didn't realize that," Artemis smiled at me.

I shook my head no.

"Now, we have some business to speak about, Chiron. I just need to bring Chloe to the cabin so she may pack. My Hunters and I will be leaving tonight."

"Chloe with you?" Chiron enquired.

"Yes, I believe it will be much safer for her."

Artemis took my hand once again and pulled me away. We walked down the familiar path toward the cabins, where Thalia was pacing back and forth in front of the cabin. When we got closer she noticed us and came rushing over.

"Lady Artemis, you've returned. Chloe, I'm so glad you're safe. We've all been so worried."

It's only been, what two days, I don't really know, I never kept track. But to me, I didn't really think I'd been gone long enough to be missed.

"I need to discuss some business with Chiron. Tell all the Hunter's to get ready to leave, and find Chloe some clothes to wear, please," Artemis quickly listed.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia slightly bowed her head to Artemis.

Smiling at Thalia, Artemis turned and walked back up to the Big House.

"Come on." Thalia took my hand and pulled me into the cabin. Inside, all the Hunters were lying around on their beds. "Okay, sisters, time to start packing up, and Sarah, could you please find Chloe some new clothes, hers are a little wrecked."

A little? My shirt was covered in dirt and blood with several tears in it. I didn't want to think of what the rest of me looked like.

Everyone got up and immediately began gathering things up. Sarah only took a couple minutes to throw me some clothes. I went over to my bed before I quickly stripped out of my dirty clothes, and pulled on the new ones. I pulled out my backpack from under my bed, happy to find it was untouched. Thalia grabbed my old clothes from where I placed them on my bed and threw them in the garbage, there was no saving them.

It only took maybe ten minutes for the Hunters to be ready to go, finally, everyone sat down on their beds again, and looked around to be sure nothing was forgotten.

"Okay, Hunters, let's bring everything outside, except you, Trinity, could you please remain here?" Thalia spoke up.

Trinity voiced her answer as everyone got up. I made a move to go help but Thalia stopped me.

A girl with light blonde hair, and a ton of crazy streaks, I counted four, blue, pink, green and purple, her had cold grey eyes as well.

"Chloe, this is Trinity, our newest Hunter, she just joined yesterday. You both will be sharing a tent," Thalia said. "Trinity, this is Chloe, she's Lady Artemis' daughter."

Trinity looked confused. "But how can she be Lady Artemis' daughter if Lady Artemis is a virgin?"

"It's a long story," I replied before Thalia could tell her.

Trinity didn't press it, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Trinity, you can go outside and wait with the rest," Thalia ordered the new girl.

Once she was gone, Thalia looked at me expectedly. She was waiting for me to tell her something.

* * *

**So, chapter 16 is here. **** thank you to all who have read my story. I am glad to know that people actually enjoy it. Anyway, I put a poll up on my profile. Please go take it, it's important.**

**Since there are only a few more chapters of this left, I would like to know what god, or goddess you** **would like to have a child of fic. I only listed I think five, or four on it, they are the ones I narrowed down myself. I will eventually do all of the gods and goddesses, both major and minor, but I'll let you tell me what you'd like most. At the same time, I'll be writing a fic on Thalia, Luke and Annabeth on how they made it to camp. I know it's been done before, but I can't find a decent one, so I'll do my own. Anyway, please review…and go vote on the poll.**


	17. Chapter 17

"I really don't want to talk about everything that's gone on, Thalia, please, just don't ask about anything," I pleaded.

Thalia clearly didn't want to give up getting answers from me, but at least for now she agreed. "Alright, Chloe, you win this time, but you can't keep everything bottled up inside. Remember that, and you know where I am if you ever want to talk."

I smiled at Thalia. I haven't known her for long, but in the short time I'd known her, she'd become a good friend, along with Phoebe, Eleanor, and Sarah.

I walked out of the cabin to see Eleanor arguing with a small girl. I walked over to see what was going on.

"Go away, please, Chloe can't talk right now," Eleanor was saying, she didn't notice me walk up.

"But it's important," the girl argued.

I interrupted before this could go too far. "What's going on?"

Eleanor stood straight up and looked at me, relief showed on her face. "Chloe, thank the gods, this little girl wanted to tell you something important."

"I am not a little girl," the girl said angrily.

"Okay, I'll talk to her, just give me a minute Ellie," I smiled at my friend.

Eleanor nodded, and walked away.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Tessa, daughter of Apollo," the girl answered.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tessa."

Tessa took my hand and pulled me over to a large rock. "Please sit," she requested. I did as she asked. "I'm here on the request of my half-brother, Joshua. He can be a bit of a prick sometimes, but he wanted to tell you something. He can't tell you himself cause he's up on Olympus receiving punishment for causing so much trouble here at camp."

"Alright, go on."

"He wanted to apologize. He was hired by some man to make your life here a living hell. He said he was threatened, but he never told me how, so I'm not sure how willing anyone would be to believe that small bit of information."

"His apology is accepted. I am not one to hold grudges, for very long that is," I glanced at Tessa, who was trying not to look smug. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Do any of the Gods ever come to visit their children?"

Tessa looked slightly sad at my question. "Not really. Hermes comes once in a while, but usually only for Mr. D, and Apollo comes as well, but again, not to actually visit his children, only to try and solve a problem."

"What problem would Apollo need to help solve?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Me," the girl answered. "I have a disease, and human doctors have no cure for it, so Lord Apollo is trying ot help find a cure."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tessa, I didn't think before asking my question." Great, now I felt bad.

Tessa smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'm not scared, I just want to have the best summer I can, I don't believe anyone will remember me as someone important, so I want my friends to remember me and all the good times we've had, none of the bad."

"I'll remember you, that's for sure," I smiled back. I glanced over to the Hunter's and saw Artemis walking back. "I need to go now, but thank you Tessa."

The girl nodded before she walked off in the direction of the archery range.

I took a moment to watch her walk away before going back over to the Hunters. Thalia had an eye on me, not even noticing when Artemis walked up beside her. She actually jumped when she did notice.

"Are you ready, Chloe?" Thalia asked me when I was only a couple feet away.

I took a breath and nodded. It wasn't like I was leaving somewhere precious to me, I had barely spent any time at all at the camp. But for some reason, I did feel a bit sad. Maybe it was that girl, Tessa, maybe it was just because I was feeling sorry for her.

"Don't feel sorry for that girl, Chloe, she'll be fine," Artemis spoke up, she had just brushed over my mind, like she normally did to her Hunters.

I looked at my mother with a look of doubt on my face. "Are you sure?"

Artemis looked at me, a soft, calming look on her face. "Of course, Apollo will not allow anything bad happen to her."

I decided to take her word for it. While we were talking, all the Hunters had selected a bag and were all waiting for Artemis to tell them where to go.

"Up to Thalia's tree, we will continue from there," Artemis said, her attention barely on her Hunters.

Thalia made a face at the mention of her tree, but she led the Hunters as she was required to do. Artemis walked with me at the back of the group.

"Mom, can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," Artemis replied.

I thought for a moment before asking. "What would you do to me if I did fall in love with a boy?"

Artemis had to think about my question before she could come up with an answer. "I never formally had you take an oath, so there is nothing I could do, except for acting as your mother and refusing to allow you to see him."

I smiled. "I was just curious. I don't think it'll ever happen, but it's nice to know these things just in case."

"I see," Artemis's voice sounded far away, like she was thinking about something.

I don't believe she actually knew what I was talking about, I'm pretty sure her first thought was that I had fallen in love with a boy. There was also one other thing bugging me that I hadn't mentioned. Orion. I don't think I could find a smart way to bring him up in a conversation, not to mention, I didn't want my mom to go off searching for him, and having her destroyed by him. He would still be after revenge against her.

"Okay, girls, we're headed over to the west coast, for now we'll just head in that general direction."

I could hear Artemis giving orders to the Hunters, but I could seem to actually tune into her words and listen. It passed after a minute and I was able to listen again, but the feeling had left me nervous.

We started hiking down into the woods, it was a great way for me to relax, being in the woods had always done that for me, one thing I had always been extremely grateful for was the forest behind my dad's house when I was growing up. Of course when you're getting attacked by monsters every now and then, restrictions are put in place, but it was too easy to sneak out.

"Uh, Chloe?"

I looked up, startled out of my thoughts by a very soft, shy voice. The colourful hair gave away who it was. "Oh, Trinity, um, yeah, is there something you need?"

Trinity smiled at me. "N-no, I just wanted to walk with you. We're going to be sharing a tent, so we might as well be friends first, right?"

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, you're right. So, um, I hope you don't mind that I ask you this, but who is your parent?"

Trinity smiled, but it didn't quite reach her cold grey eyes. Oh, now I knew. Athena, only Athena's kids had grey eyes. "I believe you already know. I'm the daughter of Athena," Trinity's voice had a bitter edge to it

"Yeah, I realized after I asked you, sorry," I felt really awkward. I could tell she didn't care much for her mother; it was obvious by the way her eyes got colder and her mouth settled into a frown.

"Sorry, I don't like talking about who my parents are. It's just one of those touchy subjects, you know?" Trinity turned and smiled at me, her eyes already going back to a warmer grey.

* * *

**So, once again, I must apologize for the short chapter, I really need to stop pulling all-nighters just so I can read a single book. I just finished one called Goddess of Light by P.C. Cast. It's really good, it has to do with Greek mythology, and this one had Artemis and Apollo in which meant I had to read it ^-^. Anyway, I know not everyone is going to make their way nicely to my profile and do the poll, so I'm allowing you to review and leave your answer in it. **

**Question is: Which god/goddess should I write a fic about a child of theirs?**

**Choices are: Apollo, Athena, Hera, Hermes, and Iris. **

**I will eventually get to all of them, but for now, there are the ones I've got ideas for.**

**So, please, please review...or go to my profile and vote...either one will make me very very happy. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

When we were just walking leisurely, I found it to be peaceful, especially when no one talked to me. The morning was crisp, and cool. The air woke me up as I walked through the trees. I didn't stray far from camp, I was walking with one of the silver wolves that guarded us. Artemis had sent Cynthia, Ariana, and Nellie to go hunting for breakfast. Thalia had set Eleanor in charge of the fire, and everyone else had already started packing up all the tents.

Two weeks passed quickly. The days went by the same, but I didn't mind. Actually, I found it to be relaxing. At least I always knew what was happening when.

I was also learning a lot about fighting. I wasn't as scared to take on an enemy, but I still didn't really want to.

Two weeks passed quickly, and I found myself not worrying about anything. Not even about Orion. That was one piece of information I kept from my mother. I didn't think that she'd be able to do much if she knew. So I wisely kept it from her. I would have told Thalia, or another Hunter, but Artemis brushed over our minds so often, that she would still find out. I was able to block a few of my thoughts, so no real danger that she's find out from my thoughts.

"Hey, uh, Chloe, Lady Artemis would like to see you in her tent," Thalia came up to me. She didn't have a worried look on her face, but she wasn't smiling either.

"Okay, thanks, Thalia," I forced a smile out as I stood up from my spot by the river.

Thalia just nodded before walking away. With a sigh, I followed her back to the camp. None of the Hunters were hanging around, they all had a job to do, though I saw a couple lounging around, their job already done. I walked slowly to the largest tent in out camp. I took a breath and pushed the front flap to the side and stepped in.

"Lady Artemis?" I questioned.

Artemis was sitting on the floor, petting a silver doe that was lying beside her, it's head in her lap. The doe glanced at Chloe, then closed it's eyes.

"Chloe," Artemis's voice sounded a bit disappointed. She looked up at me, her grey eyes had a hurt look in them.

I crossed the tent and sat in front of her. For a few minutes, neither of us making a sound, the only noise was the doe's breathing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice broke on the last word. "I had to hear it from my brother."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I knew she was talking about Orion. I had good reasons for why I didn't tell her.

When Artemis looked at me, there was no anger in her gaze, just sadness. "Didn't you think that I needed to know?"

"Mom, I had my reason, even you believe that they aren't good ones, but to me they were," I answered.

Artemis shook her head. "Tell me one reason, Chloe."

I thought for a moment before answering. "Because, if you knew, then you wouldn't have been able to lead the Hunters. You would have been driven by the thought that Orion still believed that it was your fault that he died, and you would want to tell him the truth," I stated my main reason. "Besides, he already knows, but he refuses to believe it, so your efforts wouldn't have worked."

Artemis looked down at the deer next to her. She knew that I was right, I could read it plainly on her face. "You're right," she finally said. "Apollo came to tell me last night, after everyone was asleep. Orion has already been sent back to where ever he came from, and Hera is facing some sort of punishment, but I didn't care enough to listen to what it was."

I just nodded along with her words.

We sat in silence for several minutes before I spoke up. "Mom?"

"What, Chloe?" Artemis looked up at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, automatically, I leaned away slightly.

Immediately, Artemis reached out took my hand. I tried not to flinch away. "Oh, Chloe, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you," her voice was soothing, and I relaxed. "Why are you so scared that I'd be mad?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't want to go into some details on some things that I remembered from living with my step-mom.

"Chloe, please tell me," Artemis said, her voice was so soft, that I couldn't say no.

"My step-mom. When ever I did something that was not to her liking, or even if she just got mad at me, it would usually end with me getting smacked," I said in a whisper. "Or sometimes, worse."

Artemis looked pained at the thought. "I really wish that that had never happened," she commented.

"It doesn't matter, that's in my past, and I learned early not to live in the past, just move on, and live in the now," I replied, a smile on my face.

"Good advice," Artemis whispered so low that I wasn't sure if she had really said anything at all.

I stood up, getting ready to go back outside. It was almost dinner time, and it was Trinity and my turn to actually do the cooking. Phoebe, Ari, and Eleanor had gone hunting, hopefully they were back with dinner.

"Chloe, please, next time, tell me, even if you don't think it's a good idea," Artemis spoke up.

I nodded. "Of course, mom."

I walked out of the tent. In the short time I'd been inside, it had started to get dark, and Trinity had started the fire. Phoebe, Ari, and Eleanor were back, a skinned and cleaned pig was already on a spit above the fire. The three girls were now sitting on a log, and were waiting. With a smile on my face, I walked over, when I sat down, I held my hand out to Ari, an amused look on my face.

"What, Chloe?" Phoebe asked.

She got her answer when out of Ari's pocket, she took out a pretty silver braided bracelet, and dropped it in my hand. I slipped it back onto my wrist.

"Thanks, Ari," I smiled.

Ari just shrugged her shoulders. We were keeping track of how often Ari was able to take my bracelet without me noticing. So far, she'd gotten it sixty-two times, with me catching her only once.

"Oh, uh, Chloe how did you know that Ari had your bracelet?" Phoebe asked.

I smiled at my friend. "Just a bet we have going on, that's all."

Phoebe didn't ask anymore. Everyone at one point made a bet with Ari on how many times she could take something belong to that person.

"Hey, Chloe, don't worry about helping out on cooking this," Trinity put in after a couple minutes silence.

I looked at her, a confused look on my face. "Why?"

Eleanor and Trinity began laughing. Trinity explained it to me. "Well, remember last week? No one wants a repeat of that."

My face flushed red. I knew I wasn't the best at cooking, but Alene wasn't either, so it wasn't just my fault that everyone got food poisoning. "It wasn't just my fault," I muttered.

That just made Phoebe laugh more.

"I think Artemis placed you with me on cooking detail in the hopes that you would learn something," Trinity grinned.

Trinity's dad was a chef, and every summer she would help out at the restaurant that her dad owned. She learned very quickly how to cook a lot of different things. To be honest, I was jealous of her. She had a happy childhood, her dad actually paid attention to her, and never left her behind for an evil step-mom.

"I don't think that's possible for Chloe," Eleanor giggled.

I ignored the jokes, I was used to them by now, and besides, I really did need to learn how to cook. I'm sure no one would want to get food poisoning again.

"Okay, let's leave Chloe alone for a little while," Ari smiled at me. She knew what it was like. When she first joined, she couldn't cook either, she did worse than me. But now after being with the Hunters for around 950 years, she had definitely improved.

"Thanks, Ari," I smiled, I turned to look at Trinity. "Explain to me what you're doing, I learn better by being shown what to do."

Trinity nodded, and while Phoebe, Eleanor and Ari went off to do any other chores that needed to be done.

Trinity started explaining things to me, I listened as best as I could. Maybe I would get better at this, but if anyone got food poisoning this time, I was never cooking again.

* * *

Wow, the end of my first uploaded fanfic. I never thought I'd see this day. I see so many people quit their stories, and never finish them. It's quite disappointing when I actually like what they were writing.

Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed, added to favourites, or alerted. I wish I could liste everyone's names, but I'm not that patient.

So, I hope to have the first chapter of my daughter of Apollo fic out tonight. The title will be Another Star. Also sometime next week, will be the first chapter of a daughter of Hestia fic as well. (None of my stories will ever be from a male point of view, been there, done that, and epically failed.)


End file.
